Pirates on Tenrou Island
by Starway1123
Summary: When Tenrou Island disappeared, everyone thought it was obliterated. However what happened, was Tenrou Island was sent to another world, and that's where the adventure begins.
1. A Normal Day

**When Tenrou Island vanished of the face of Earthland, what everyone didn't know, was that the island was sent to another world. And when the island came back, it brought back nine mysterious people, and a ship.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or One Piece.**

Enjoy!

'Argh, Sanji FOOOOOOOOOOD!' Luffy screamed while waving his arms and legs in the air whilst sitting in his favorite spot. 'You'll get it WHEN IT COMES!' The blond curled brow chef yelled back from the kitchen door, looking rather pissed. 'But I'm hungry!' Luffy complained. 'SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!' A sudden whack met with Luffy's skull, and a big bump appeared. 'Ow! Nami, what was that for?' The straw-hat wearing idiot asked the navigator. 'I'm trying to make a map of the last island we visited and since it's a lovely day today, I'm making my map out in the open.' Nami replied, gritting her teeth and a piss mark on her fist. 'And I can't concentrate with all this yelling…. SO SHUT THE HELL UP!' The orange haired navigator yelled while giving the rubber man another blow to the noggin (Head-No dirty thoughts~ ;P) and walked back to her table. 'Nami, you're so mean!' Luffy yelled back. 'SHUT UP!' Nami countered. Ussop and Chopper sweat dropped at this sight. 'He will never learn.' The sniper commented. 'Typical Luffy for you.' The reindeer doctor replied as the two went back to fishing.

'Jeez, it's too early in the morning for this.' Zoro yawned and got up from his favorite napping spot. 'IT'S TWO IN THE AFTERNOON!' Everyone on the deck yelled. 'Huh? Is it?' The green haired swordsman pondered. Zoro stood there for about ten seconds before he shrugged and walked away to the training room. 'He's just as clueless when walking on a straight path.' Ussop thought out loud. 'DAMN YOU USSOP, I HEARD THAT!' An angry Zoro yelled as he came around the corner and charged towards to Ussop. 'Argh Zoro! I'm sorry! Stop chasing me!' 'Damn you, you stupid liar!' Robin, who had remained silent up to this point, giggled at this sight and looked at Chopper. 'Any sign of land, Mr. Doctor?' 'No, not yet Robin.' 'I see.' And with that, Robin went back to her book.

'Sanji, MEEEAAAT!' Luffy yelled. 'I know, you can have my meat! Oh wait, I have no meat on my bones! YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!' A light and goofy voice called out. 'Oh Brook, where were you? Writing a new song?' Sanji asked the walking skeleton, while carrying two glasses of strawberry milkshake. 'Yes, I have composed a new so-' The skeleton was cut off, as Ussop had bumped into him in an attempt to run away from Zoro. 'Ow! That may cause a bruise. If I had blood vessels. YOHOHOHOHOH!' The pirate laughed. Ussop groaned and looked up, only to see Zoro's dark and evil glare. 'Hehehe.' The sniper nervously giggled, sweat coming down. 'Why you!' Zoro was about to let down a punch, until…


	2. A Mysterious Island

**Hey guys! Here's the latest chapter! Also, heads up, I may be slow in uploading because A) I'm new to this site, and B) Lots of work.**

 **So anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail**

'Guys, guys, something _super_ mysterious is appearing on the ship's radar!' A blue haired mechanic exclaimed, bursting through the door.

'Radar? What's that Franky?' The docter asked.

'A new _super_ device I made. I calculated the ocean's magnetic fields, and used it to locate islands near us.' Franky replied, pulling out the device.

'WOW! Franky, that's so cool!' Nami and Luffy exclaimed. 'Yeah, now check this one island out.' Franky said pointing at the screen. Everyone crowded around the screen, wondering what all the fuss was about. A black screen and blue lines and circles appeared with a continuously moving line spinning from the circle, a beeping was heard every time the line got to the top. Amidst all the beeping and moving, there was one yellow shape on the screen, constantly appearing and disappearing. 'COOL! It blinks and makes sounds!' Luffy yelled and pointed at the device. 'Zip it!' Nami and Zoro exclaimed while punching the rubber man on the head.

'You see, the center of the circle is us, the black represents the ocean, red represents other pirate ships, blue represents the Marines, and yellow…' Franky points to the continuous yellow dot that keeps appearing and reappearing. 'Represents an island.' The archeologist finished. Franky nodded silently. 'Huh?! But that can't be! There's no way an island could keep reappearing and disappearing… right?' Nami exclaimed. 'The only suggestion left is-' 'They're in trouble.' The captain says, finishing off the navigator. 'Everyone, we're heading towards that island to help the residents there!' Luffy yelled. 'Yeah!' The whole crew yelled, and ran off to ready themselves for battle.

'This doesn't make sense. According to my _super_ radar, the island should be about fifty meters (164 feet) in front of us…' Franky claimed, not believing what was in front of him. 'Franky, THERE'S NOTHING BUT SEA! YOU DRAGGED TWO BEAUTIFUL LADIES INTO AN ADVENTURE THAT WAS CLEARLY FAKE!' Sanji yelled. 'And I thought Ussop was the liar'. Zoro muttered. 'Hey!' Ussop yelled. 'No guys, Franky's right. According to this radar, there should be an island. And you're all forgetting the fact that this island is appearing and disappearing.' Nami explained on behalf of the cyborg. 'Hey, what's that?!' Chopper yelled. All of the crew ran to the sides of the railings. It simply wasn't possible. 'I can't believe my eyes, if I had eyes. YOHOHOHOHOH!'

A young girl with long blond hair in a pink dress was standing on the water! She looked like she was twelve years old, and had small wing sticking out from her head. She smiled a simple smile, simply doing nothing. 'Oi, little girl! It's dangerous, come here before you drown!' Zoro yelled. The girl simply looked at them with her emerald coloured eyes, like she was judging them somehow. She waved her arms, and a bright golden light shone within the water. 'What the hell?!' Sanji yelled. Huge waves rocked the ship, and the girl raises her arms. Suddenly, an island protected by a golden sphere appeared before them, with a strange insignia on the dome. It looked like a phoenix riding upon a still wind. 'What is that?!' Nami yelled. Suddenly, everything stopped. The waves were calm again, and the island stood proud and tall, with a huge tree and giant rocks in the middle of the island.

The girl turned around, and ran towards the island. 'Hey, wait up! Who are you?! How did do that?! Join my crew!' Luffy yelled with stars in his eyes. He jumped over the railing and aimed for the water feet first. 'Hey Luffy, wait!' Everyone yelled, only to hear a splash. 'That idiot!' Sanji said diving in.

Five minutes later, Luffy was on the hard wooden deck, coughing up sea water. Chopper, in his Heavy Point (human) form, held him upside down so all of the water flowed out of his lungs. 'You idiot, what were you thinking?!' Chopper exclaimed furiously, shaking Luffy violently up and down. 'I-I-I th-o-o-o-u-g-h-t t-h-e w-a-t-t-e-r w-a-s m-a-a-g-i-c-a-l o-o-r s-o-m-m-t-h-i-n-g!' Luffy explained while his rubber head kept reaching the hard wooden floor. 'As _super_ as that sounds, there's no such thing as magic Luffy.' Franky said, his muscled arms on his hips. 'Don't be so sure Franky! When I was two, I-' Zoro hit Ussop on the head before he could continue. 'No one wants to hear your lies Ussop!' Zoro yelled.

After ten minutes of being shaken up and down (The shaking didn't need to be that long, but Chopper shook him longer than necessary for punishment), Luffy ordered two row boats to be descended with the Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Ussop, and Robin in one boat, and Chopper, Franky, Brook and Sanji in the other. Sanji and Brook weren't too happy about being in an all-boys boat, but it made Nami feel like she was in heaven. Just when they were about ten meters (approx. thirty two feet) away from the island, they slammed into something hard. 'Hey, what gives?!' Ussop yelled while holding his nose. Unfortunately, his long nose whammed into the force field since his face was over the boat. Zoro stood up and placed his hand on the force field. 'Hmm.' Zoro smirked, and took out his three swords. ' _Let's see if this force field can handle this_.' Zoro thought, and took out his three swords. 'Everyone, stand back.' Zoro ordered, and put Wado in his mouth.

'Hyakuhachi Pound Ho!' Zoro unleashed his attack on the force field, only resulting for the boat being pushed back at a speed the crew thought to be Mach 50. 'Argh! Zoro, you idiot!' Nami yelled, holding on to the railing of the boat. Ten minutes later, Luffy's boat came back with only Zoro rowing and Luffy laughing at him, until Zoro whacked him on the head when they stopped.

'Hmm. This seems like a very powerful force field.' Sanji commented, banging his fist on the barrier. 'I know! Let's do a Coup de Burst into the force field!' Luffy yelled, only to get a beating by both Nami and Zoro. 'IDIOT! If we do that, then we have no ship to sail!' Nami yelled. 'But this force field is _super_ powerful. Not even Zoro's attack could put a scratch on the damn thing, and his attacks can break through the most powerful of steel!' Franky said, rubbing his hand on the barrier. The barrier sparked and fizzled with his hand's contact. 'We may have no choice.' Franky said, putting his hand down. 'But if we do, then we'll have no ship to sail.' Nami said. 'Maybe we should just leave...A-A-After all, I have I-can't-fight-things-inside-barriers-syndrome' Ussop said. 'Ussop may be right. We can't help this island if we can't disable the barrier.' Chopper said, deep in thought. 'Come on guys, let's go.' Nami said grasping the oars.

Luffy sat up, with darkness in his eyes. 'This island and it's residents are in trouble. It's not letting anyone in or out. As the Straw Hat Pirates, it's our duty to protect those in need, no matter what the cost. And if we break that promise, then we will carry that burden forever. So if we have to break the ship, break it! We can always get another one! But what we can't get back, is the lives that were lost on our watch! We are the Straw Hat Pirates! We will help anyone in need! We will not turn our backs on them!' Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs. Suddenly, the barrier dispelled in front of their eyes. 'Huh? What just..?' Sanji questioned. 'Maybe Luffy's will disabled the barrier.' Robin pondered.

'I hope this place doesn't have man-eating animals.' Brook said, when at the shore. 'You never worried about that. Why worry about it now?' Franky asked. 'Because I don't want to be dead. Oh wait, I am dead! YOHOHOHOHO!'

A mysterious figure floated in the air, watching the pirates walking on the shore. 'I have given you special permission to enter this island. I sense a special bond within your heart, like an unbreakable chain a family has. Please help them, they are the family of Fairy Tail!' And with that, the girl disappeared into thin air.


	3. What Happened Here?

**What ideas do you have for this story? Write in what you think, and I'll see if I can make it happen!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail**

 **Enjoy!**

When on shore, the pirates split into three groups. Robin and Nami were one group, Luffy, Zoro, and Chopper were in another, and Sanji, Brook, and Franky were in the other. Ussop volunteered to stay with the ship and keep an eye out for trouble. 'Yeah right, you're just scared.' Zoro muttered under his breath. And with that, the groups went their ways.

'This island is amazing!' Nami exclaimed. 'Indeed. This island has a... mysterious feel to it.' Robin added. Nami grabbed out her paper and pen, and started scribbling down points on the island's geography points. Robin was grabbing samples of the island's plants and life. She grabbed leaves, sticks, rocks, insects, and dirt, and placed them all in her bag. Suddenly, Nami tripped and landed face first into the dirt.

'OW!'

'Are you alright, Miss Navigator?'

'Yeah, I'm fine. What in the hell was-' Nami looked down, and saw what was the cause of her trip.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

'Huh? What was that?' Zoro asked. 'That sounded like Nami!' Luffy yelled. Chopper turned into his walking point (reindeer form), and Zoro and Luffy climbed onto his back. 'Let's go!' Luffy exclaimed.

What Nami saw, was a body of a young teenage boy, about seventeen years old, with spiky sakura hair. His clothing tattered, torn and dirty. He clearly had been in a fight not too long ago. There were fresh bandages all around his body, but his hands and face were scratched and dirty. ' _*Sigh* I thought he was dead!'_ Nami thought, feeling the man's back rise up and down.

As Nami rolled him over, she noticed a red tattoo on his right upper arm. ' _That's...'_ Nami thought back to the symbol on the barrier when it first appeared. She rolled him onto his back so he could breath properly. She and Robin crouched down and examined him closely. 'There must have been a brutal fight.' Nami said. 'Indeed. Judging from all the craters we saw, there must have been massive explosions.' Robin said.

The floor rumbled softly underneath the girls. 'Someone's coming.' Nami readied herself, taking out her Clima-Tact rod. 'Lightning...' 'OI! ROBIN! NAMI! YOU OK?!' 'Tempo!' Nami yelled. Black clouds swirled in the sky and lightning stuck in the bushes.

'Argh!' A paranoid Chopper, Luffy and Zoro emerged, trying to dodge the fast lightning. 'Nami, are you trying to kill us?!' Zoro yelled. 'Oh, it's you guys. My bad!' Nami waved her rod, and the lightning stopped. 'What are you guys doing here?' Nami asked

'We heard your screaming.' Zoro commented once Chopper stopped in front of them. 'We thought something was wrong.' Chopper continued, back to his chibi form trying to catch his breath. 'Oh no! We're...fine...' Nami noticed a girl with deep red scarlet hair, curled up in Zoro's arms. Her hair was in a ponytail, and she wore bandages around her chest, and red pants with yellow fiery patterns on the sides of her pants. She was unconscious by the looks of it. 'Zoro, Luffy, Chopper, who's that, and where did you find her?' Nami asked, pointing towards the woman. 'Well...' Chopper rubbed the back of his head.

Five minutes ago

'Faster Chopper! The girls could be in trouble!' Zoro yelled. 'I'm going as fast as I can!' Chopper zoomed through the forest as fast as he could. Suddenly, he stopped. 'Chopper? What's wrong?' Luffy asked. Chopper looked up, and saw a glimpse of red. It was a woman, hanging unsteadily from a weak tree branch. Suddenly, the branch snapped, and the woman started to fall. 'She's falling!' Chopper yelled. 'Gum gum...' Luffy pulled his arm back, until he saw Zoro running forward. 'Oi, Zoro!' Luffy yelled. As the woman nearly hit the ground, Zoro wrapped his arms around her, and skidded on the ground using his back. 'Zoro, what were you thinking?! I totally had it!' Luffy yelled. 'No, you didn't! It would have been too late if we went with your plan!' Zoro countered. He stood up with the girl in his arms and looked down at her, looking at her scarlet red hair. He had never saw anyone so beautiful. Chopper swore he saw some red on Zoro's face. Zoro walked back to Chopper and Luffy, holding the woman close to his chest. 'We'd better get to Nami and Robin' Zoro said while climbing onto Chopper. 'Right!' Luffy and Chopper agreed. And with that, they rode off.

Now

'Oh, so that's what happened!' Nami said, with her fist hitting her palm. 'Yep.' Zoro said, laying the woman down next to the pink haired man. As Zoro put the woman down, Nami noticed the same tattoo on her left arm, but only in blue. 'We're going to look around some more. Chopper, stay here to look after their wounds' Zoro said, with Luffy already getting a head start. 'Okay.' Chopper said, as he took off his backpack, and started to rummage through. 'Hey Robin, do you know anything of this sign?' Name asked. Robin kneeled down, looking at the insignia carefully. 'I do not, Miss Navigator. I've never seen this insignia before.' Robin replied with her hand on her chin.

'Alright, let's get to work!' Chopper said, stretching out some bandages.

'Hey Luffy, do you think it was a good idea to send those three perverts as a group?'

'What do you mean?'

'Well that woman we found would have sent them flying through their noses, and we don't know who else in on this island.' Zoro explained.

' _Although, Franky is more tolerant than those two_.' Zoro thought.

'You worry too much Zoro! Everything will be fi-' Luffy didn't have time to finish his sentence as Zoro and Luffy heard a yell of joy, and saw a certain skeleton and blond chef soar through the sky with a red stream coming out from their noses.

'Just great...' Zoro sighed.

Ten minutes ago

'Man those caves were a such a _super_ hassle.' Franky said, storming out of an exit.

'So it looks like all the caves lead to the same destination.' Sanji deducted, lighting a cigarette.

'The cave I went through looked like it had a _super_ brawl lately. It had a _super_ huge crate in the middle of this big room.' Franky said, walking over.

'So did my cave. Except it was a river with broken pillars' Sanji said. ' _What the hell happened on this island?_ '

'YOHOHOHOHOH!'

'Oh? There you are Brook.' Sanji stood up, and stomped out his cigarette. 'What did you see in this cave?'

'I didn't see anything. I don't have eyes. YOHOHOHOHOHO! But seriously, the cave I took was a peaceful path, you could say, unlike the other one that had explosion marks.'

'Come on, let's see if there's anyone living on this island and regroup with everyone else soon.' Sanji said, walking away from the caves. 'I'm sure Nami-swan and Robin-chwan are missing me!' Sanji said with hearts in his eyes. Franky sweat dropped and Brook sighed, thinking of Nami's panties.

The three of them walked along the forest path, observing the island's landscapes and keeping an eye out for anyone. 'Huh? Hey guys! Look!' Shouted Franky. Sanji's pupils grew small at this sight. 'We have to get them out, NOW!' Sanji yelled.

What they saw, was a hand stuck in between the roots of the huge tree in the middle of the island. The hand was battered and bruised with fresh blood running the arm, and on the middle on the back of the hand, was a pink tattoo. Franky pulled apart the roots, while Sanji and Brook tried to pull the person out. 'C'mon!' Sanji gritted his teeth together. They pulled the person out, landing on top of Brook and Sanji with a thud. 'Hey guys! I'm going in to see if there are more people inside. I'll be right back!' Franky yelled, and disappeared into the tree's roots.

Brook and Sanji rolled the person over, revealing a beautiful blond girl, wearing a white skirt and boots with a white tank top with a little bit of a sweetheart neckline, with her sleeves being long, with a blue and white pattern and the shoulder area being puffy. Her hair was done in piggytails, and there were bandages on her legs and around her head. She had definitely been in some sort of fight.

Sanji and Brook stared at her, until…

'UWAHHHHHHHHHH!'

Sanji and Brook went flying.

'Huh? What's that?' Ussop was standing on the ship's crows nest and saw two figures flying through the air with smiles on their faces. 'Oh boy...' Ussop sweat dropped.

'Alright I found three _super_ injured people so-' Franky emerged, and saw a bloody Brook and Sanji.

'Sanji?! Brook?! What happened?!' Franky yelled, shaking them.

Sanji and Brook weakly pointed at the girl.

'Ohhhh….' Franky immediately understood.

'There you are.' A stern Zoro and confused Luffy came out of the bushes.

'Did that love cook and skeleton passout by what I think made them pass out?'

Franky turned around, Luffy and Zoro followed his gaze.

'Yep, I thought so. Alright! Let's get them to Cho-' Zoro was stopped by Franky.

'Before that happens, I need help to carry out three girls entangled inside there.' Franky jerked his thumb into the forest of tree roots. Zoro smirked.

'No problem.' As Zoro took out his sword, Franky forced Zoro's hand to sheath it again.

'Are you _super_ crazy?! We don't know who else is in there! You could slice them up into a _super_ bloody mess!' Franky yelled.

'Well, _I_ don't see a better option!' Zoro yelled back.

'Look, let's just go in and if necessary you can use your swords. OK?'

'Fine.' Zoro stomped into the roots, followed by Franky dragging a whining Luffy.

'I need Sanji to make me MEAT!'

'He'll make it when he regains consciousness.' Franky snapped

'Damn it, I can't see a thing in here!' Zoro was stomping through the roots. They were everywhere. Hanging above, from the sides, and below. Some were soft, but they were mostly hard. Zoro found that out the hard way when he tripped on a root and landed nose first on another hard root.

'OI, FRANKY! WHERE DID YOU SAY YOU SAW THEM?'

'LOOK UP!'

Zoro did what he was instructed, and saw three girls tangled in the roots about a meter (3 feet) up. One had long white hair wearing a pink dress, hanging from roots entangled in her arms legs and waist. Another had long blue hair and wore a cute blue skirt with a black jacket. She too was tangled in the roots except she was hanging only by her arms and waist. The last one had brown hair and wore a tattered green dress and ruined stockings with cracked glasses. She was hanging off a big root on her stomach.

Zoro pulled the brown haired woman first, since she wasn't tangled in any way in the roots. Zoro handed her to Franky, who handed her to Luffy, who laid her down next the the blond girl. Next Zoro took out one of his swords, jumped, and sliced through the vines that held the blue haired girl entangled. He grabbed her before she hit the ground, and passed her to Franky. He jumped again, and cut the vines that held the white haired girl and caught her before she hit the ground.

'Is that all of them?' Franky asked.

'Yep. I took a look around the roots. There's no one else.' Zoro confirmed.

Sanji, Brook, (Both regained consciousness), Zoro, Luffy, and Franky walked to where Chopper was, four of them carrying a girl. Brook wanted to carry the blonde, but didn't get anyone because he 'wasn't trusted enough'. Sanji carried the blue haired girl, Zoro carried the white haired girl, Luffy carried the blond girl, and Franky carried the brown haired girl.

'CHOPPER! We found...more...people.' Luffy stopped to see that there were more unconscious people, and three unconscious cats.

'Oh guys! Robin and I found more unconscious people!' Nami yelled.

'They were scattered all around the island, but we found them all. We found about twelve people and three cats.' Robin explained. She held the cats in her arms. There was a blue male cat with a green backpack, a white female cat with a cute red and yellow dress with a ribbon on her tail, and a black cat with a knife on it's back.

The boys laid down the four unconscious women down and looked around. Everyone was wrapped in bandages and the smell of herbs drifted through everyone's noses. 'These are some weird people.' Sanji commented.

There was a shirtless guy wearing trousers with black spiky hair, a woman with long dark brown hair who reeked of alcohol and wearing nothing but a black bra and jeans with a jacket, a little old man who looked about ninety clocked in white, a blond with big biceps and a huge black tattoo running down his chest and a lightning bolt scar ran down his right eye. A green haired man dressed in red, black, and white, a man who had a weird tattoo on his face and dressed in black and purple, a young girl dressed with a pink singlet and shorts with short white hair, a muscular man with white spiky hair who wore nothing but jeans, a woman with short blue hair who wore a torn orange dress, a man with long spiky black hair with piercings all over his face, a woman with blue hair with curls at the end, and a man with orange hair and a beard who looked a LOT like Shanks.

Luffy's eyes widened with surprise and ran over to the man.

'Argh! SHANKS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! WHAT HAPPENED HERE?! TELL ME!' Luffy grabbed the supposed Shanks and shook him up and down.

'Oi, Luffy calm down!' Chopper yelled trying to calm him down.

'You're hurting him you idiot!' Zoro pulled Luffy off 'Shanks' and held him back.

Groans came from the man. 'Huh?' The whole crew looked at him, and Shanks opened his eyes. 'What..?' The man suddenly shot up. 'ACNOLOGIA! MY GUILD! CANA! Huh?' The man looked at his surroundings, and noticed eight strange people staring at him in shock. Luffy then burst into a grin.

'SHAAAAANKS!' Luffy came in and gave him a tight hug.

'Hey Shanks! Glad you're up! Long time no see!' Nami winked and gave him a friendly wave.

'Hey Shanks, can you tell us what happened on this island?' Sanji asked.

The man stared blankly at them. '... Who's Shanks?'


	4. Here We Go Again

**Thank you all for your kind reviews and messages!To tell the truth, this is my first crossover story, so I'm really happy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail**

 **Enjoy!**

The whole place went silent. The whole crew looked at him with awkward smiles on their faces.

'Y-Y-You're not Shanks?' Nami asked.

'But, you're a _super_ spitting image of him!' Franky said.

'If you're not Shanks, who are you?' Chopper asked.

'Well, I'm glad you asked talking raccoon dog!'

(I'll leave how Chopper reacts in your head)

'My name is Gildarts, proud SS class mage of Fairy Tail!' Gildarts laughed boastfully, his arms on his hips that hid inside his long black cloak.

'...'

A cold breeze whispered through the group.

Mage?

SS Class?

Fairy Tail?

'LUFFY YOU IDIOT! YOU SHOOK HIM TOO HARD AND NOW HE'S GONE CRAZY!' Nami yelled, shaking Luffy by his collar.

'I'm right here you know...' The man said

'DAMN IT GILDARTS!'

A fist knocked Gildarts in the head, making him fall forward, revealing the sakura haired teen from before. 'DON'T GO AROUND HOGGING ALL THE GLORY!' The teen yelled.

' _When the hell did he get up?'_ The whole crew thought.

A snowball hit the sakura teen behind his head. 'ARGH! COLD!' He yelled.

' _There's no snow on this island… so how-'_

'NATSU, KEEP IT DOWN!' A voice said behind Natsu, cutting Nami from her thought.

The pink haired teen turned around with evil eyes, knowing exactly who threw the snowball.

'Gray, you bastard! What the hell was that for?!' Natsu yelled.

Natsu and Gray clashed, their foreheads touching. Blue aura was coming from Gray and orange aura from Natsu.

'I was having a good rest until _your stupid voice_ woke me up, dragon breath!' The shirtless guy said.

'Well, it's not _my_ fault Gildarts is such a glory hog, you stupid ice princess!' The pink haired teen countered.

The whole crew looked at them in disbelief as Gray and Natsu kept on arguing. 'Do those two remind you of someone?' Franky asked. The whole crew turned their heads to Zoro and Sanji. 'What are you looking at us for?' Sanji asked, he and Zoro sweat dropping.

Gildarts stormed over to the pair about to give Natsu a taste of his own medicine, but in the corner of his eye he saw a certain demon of a woman get up. Gildarts smiled wryly and backed away.

'Pervert!'

'Lava mouth!'

'Ice stripper!'

'Hot head!'

'Natsu… Gray...' A demanding voice said. Natsu and Gray froze on the spot, and slowly turned around. There stood a fiery red demon with yellow glowing eyes, standing above them.

'SCARY!' The whole crew yelled.

'Erza?!' The boys yelled. Erza kicked them both in the face, making Gray fall on the white head body builder, and Natsu onto the guy with piercings on his face.

'P-P-Please stop! Your injuries co-' Chopper ran around frantically trying to get everyone to lie down, but then…

'MAN!' The white haired man got up suddenly flinging Gray into the air.

'Elfman, damn you!' Gray landed a punch on Elfman, and Elfman and Gray started laying punches on each other.

'Please stop! Your both wounded!' Nami yelled, as she and Zoro tried to hold them back.

Natsu flung into Gray and Nami, and Natsu ran forward to the man in the piercings. 'GAJEEL! DAMN YOU!'

An hour later

The whole crew had a deadpanned look on their faces, watching the fight. They all gave up trying to get them rested a looong time ago. They tried everything, Robin tried to hold everyone down by using her strangle technique, but they just broke free. Nami tried to catch everyone's attention by using Lightning Tempo, but it just got the group more excited. Zoro tried putting on his scariest face, but got punched by Gray.

'...This is insane...' Nami said.

'They're injured and yet they keep fighting...' Chopper said.

Everyone was up and about, fighting some way or another except for the blonde, the twelve year old girl, the blue haired girl in the orange dress, the girl with the blue hair dressed in blue, and the cats, who all stood on the sidelines sweat dropping. Except for a certain woman cheering Gray on. 'Go Gray-sama! Juvia is here for you!' She yelled.

'Are they always like this?' Nami asked the blonde haired girl. 'You have no idea.' She replied.

The blond turns to the twelve year old girl and whispers, 'Hey Wendy, usually in fights like these they usually use basic magic, so why aren't they?'

'I can't sense any magic power within them. Maybe our fight with Acnologia drained a majority of our magic. Don't worry, a little rest and they'll be fine.' Wendy replied with a smile.

'Oh, they at it again?' Everyone turned to see a long white haired girl walking towards them with a younger girl with short white hair. Sanji and Brook stared at them, and they felt like they were hit with a landmine.

'Hey Mirajane! Lisanna! How long were you up?' The blond asked. 'Not very long Lucy. We woke up to screaming and shouting.' Lisanna replied.

'Ah, mademoiselle! Such an honor to be at your feet!' Sanji kneeled down before Mirajane handing her a red rose. 'I will be with you till the end of time! Please say you'll be mine!' 'He made that same speech with me, Levy, and Juvia... Oh god not another one.' Lucy thought.

Mirajane kept smiling then said, 'No can do.' Sanji dropped with his legs in the air. 'Talk about being brutally honest...' Zoro thought out loud.

'Miss, such wonderful hair you have!' Brook commented to Lisanna. 'O-oh, thanks…...TALKING SKELETON! ' Lisanna yelled. 'You are correct my dear! Miss, is it okay to see your pa-' before Brook could finish his sentence, Zoro and Franky knocked the dead man out cold. 'Good thing they knocked him out.' Levy thought.

Luffy was laughing and pointing at the group. Dust was flying everywhere, everyone was fighting non-stop. 'I like them! Let's make them join our crew!'

'NO WAY!' Everyone yelled.

Chopper looked distressed, and turned towards Mirajane. 'Please tell them to stop and lie down.' He asked her. Lisanna and Mirajane looked at Chopper, and Lisanna swooped him up in one motion. 'Aww, a cute talking reindeer!' Lisanna exclaimed, smothering Chopper. 'You called me a reindeer….You don't see me as a raccoon dog?' Chopper asked. 'Why would anyone? You're obviously a cute talking reindeer!' Mirajane said, scratching Chopper's head. Chopper leaped out of Lisanna's arms and started dancing. 'Don't call me cute! I'll never fall for your praising!' Chopper said smiling. ' _You look happy.'_ everyone thought.

'Anyway back to the question, sorry, once this starts, it can't stop. There's only one person who can stop them, and that's-'

'STOP IT NOW YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING BRATS!' A giant shadow loomed over the fighting fairies and everyone stopped, not even daring to breathe. 'Oh, master! You're up!' Mirajane yelled. 'MASTER?!' The whole crew yelled.

'M-Master...' Gajeel stuttered. 'Gramps, there's a logical explanation for this.' The man with the black tattoo said.

'These people are _super_ nuts...' Franky commented.

'Agreed' The whole crew nodded. Luffy, as usual, just laughed and pointed.

The giant looked at Luffy, who was rolling around on the dirt.

'SHUT IT YOU FOOL!' The giant lifted his foot. The whole crew knew what he was going to do, and ran for it. Luffy stood still and kept laughing, until he noticed a giant foot above him.

'Huh?'

The giant squished Luffy with his big foot, and Luffy nearly got knocked out.

'Now...' The giant looked at the pirates, who were trembling with fear.

'HOW DID YOU EIGHT GET ON THIS SACRED ISLAND?!' The giant yelled.

The crew trembled at the presence of this man, until Robin stepped forward.

'We humbly apologize for stepping onto your land Mr Giant. You see, we were sailing along until we saw a girl standing on the water. She... showed us the way to this island. There was a barrier around this island, so we all assumed that everyone was in trouble.' Robin calmly explained.

'How can she be so calm against the master?' Natsu whispered to Gray.

'Never underestimate the calmness of a woman.' Erza explained proudly. _'Like you're one to talk.'_ Gray and Natsu thought.

'AND WHO WAS THIS GIRL?' The giant asked in a booming voice.

'That would be me.'


	5. Hi! My name is

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't been uploading in a while SOOO busy with school. Anyway, only a few more weeks and I'll be on holiday, so sit tight! Remember to send in ideas for this story! I'm curious to hear/read what other people want in this story, and I'll see if I can do it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or One Piece**

 **Enjoy!**

Everyone turned, and saw a young girl standing on a cliff. 'Hey, it's you! Teach me that trick of walking on water! No, making islands appear! Join my crew!' Luffy was hysterical.

'Is he always like this?' Lucy asked Nami. 'Yep.' She sighed.

'Who are you? And why did you lead us here?' Zoro asked.

'My name is Mavis Vermillion. I am the first master of Fairy Tail.'

The crew tilted their heads, not knowing what the girl meant. Those who were not apart of the crew...

'EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?!'

'B-b-b-but you died a long time ago!' Gildarts yelled.

'I have come back to tell you that when Acnologia destroyed the island, I used the magic flowing within you all to activate the Fairy Sphere. I also used the magic you all possessed to transport you to a different world.' Mavis explained with a sweet flair in her voice.

'So we're in a different world?' Levy pondered.

Mavis looked at the Straw Hats. 'I sent you here to help my guild, because I sense a strong bond between your crew. Like Fairy Tail. I need you to help Fairy Tail in all ways possible. I can't exactly tell you what will happen, but I know this much. During your absence, Fairy Tail will fall.' Mavis continued.

'There's no way Fairy Tail will fall! We're the strongest guild, and I believe in those who are left there!' Natsu yelled. 'Yeah, he's right! There's no way Fairy Tail will fall!' Gray yelled. The whole guild yelled, backing up Natsu's claim.

Mavis rose her hand, shook her head and smiled. 'You'll see for yourself. Don't worry, I know you'll get back to the top.'

A warm golden glow came off Mavis. 'I have to go. My magic's becoming weaker. I'll see you all soon? Okay?' And with that she disappeared.

Everything went silent. Everyone's mouths were open, then everyone heard a sobbing. The crew looked up and discovered the giant was crying!

'Master Mavis was looking out for us!' The giant cried. A soft white light came from the giant's body, and slowly started to shrink. The crew watched the giant, until a tiny old man stood in his place. The man turned to the crew, who was in absolute shock in what had happened to the giant they were just afraid of.

'I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I didn't know the first master sent you here. My name is Makarov. I am the current master of the wizard guild, Fairy Tail.' The man smiled and looked at them with kind eyes.

'WOW SO COOL! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!' Luffy was basically yelling in Makarov's ears. '...Well...' Makarov rubbed his sore ears 'Everyone here is a wizard and we all use different types of magic. I used Titan magic to make myself look big.' Makarov explained.

'HA! See?! Magic _is_ real!' Luffy pointed at Franky with a I-told-you-so look on his face. Franky just grumbled in annoyance.

'Anyway, thank you for saving us.' Makarov continued. 'It's no problem.' Nami replied. 'Hey, let's get Usopp to bring the ship over so we can get more supplies and we can introduce everyone.' 'Good idea Mr Doctor.' 'Y-You bitch! Your praising will not make me happy!' Chopper smiled and danced, making it very hard to believe he wasn't happy about it.

10 minutes later

'OI! GUYS!' Usopp yelled, waving at the railing. 'Ah! There it is!' Zoro said. 'That's our ship! The Thousand Sunny!' Nami told the Fairy Tail guild. It had the head of a yellow lion, and red paint on the sides. The mast stood tall and proud, and a distant flag was waving in the wind. 'I feel sick….' Natsu complained.

'Right, we're all here. Let's get started. My name's Nami. I'm the navigator.'

'My name's Sanji. I'm the cook.' 'And the womanizer.' 'What was that moss head?!' The pair was at it again, arguing non stop until Nami took out her Clima-Tact and wacked them hard over the head. ' _Why do those three seem so familiar?'_ Wendy and Lucy thought.

'I'm Franky, and I'm the _super_ important mechanic on the ship!' Franky did his signature pose as he said the word _super_. The guild sweat dropped.

'I'm Brook. I'm the musician of the ship.' 'TALKING SKELETON!' Everyone yelled. 'You are all correct! I was even scared to death myself! Or at least I would have if I were alive. YOHOHOHOHO!'

'I've been meaning to ask, how is that even possible?' Levy asked. 'Well you see my dear, I would tell you but I'll need something in return! And that is….to see your pa-' Levy kicked him in the face before he could continue. 'You already asked me once, and I ain't gonna let you ask again. Am I clear?' Levy had an evil look on her face and stood on the skeleton's skull. 'Y-yes ma'am' Brook said. 'Brook ate a devil fruit called the Revive-Revive fruit. Meaning after death he can still live.' Nami explained. 'But in return for the devil fruit users, they can never swim again.' Sanji finished. 'Remind me to never eat a devil fruit. If I did, I'd have to ride a boat.' Natsu shuddered and his stomach churned at the thought.

'My name's Nico Robin. I'm the archaeologist. It's a pleasure to meet you all.' Robin took a little bow. 'I too possess the power of a devil fruit. I ate the Flower-Flower fruit, meaning I can make my limbs appear anywhere I want.' Several arms sprouted from her back and the trees and ground surrounding the group. 'Wow, neat-o! I was wondering where the hands that restrained us came from.' Gray commented. This, of course, struck a chord with Juvia. 'Love rival!' Juvia channeled all of her negative energy towards Robin. ' _There she goes again...'_ Lucy thought.

'I'm Chopper. I'm the doctor on the ship! That reminds me...' Chopper took out a small vial from his bag. 'All of you drink this. It restores most of your energy instantaneously.' Chopper passes the bottle around and everyone takes a sip. Before they know it, they felt their energy was restored. 'Wow! I can feel my energy rising!' Natsu yells. 'Hey wait. You're not shocked by a talking reindeer?' Sanji asked. 'Why would we be?' Erza replied, taking a sip. 'A-anyway I too ate a devil fruit, the human-human fruit, and it gave me human like abilities!' Chopper explained. 'No wonder you're a cute talking raccoon dog!' Lucy squealed and hugged Chopper. 'DIDN'T YOU HEAR SANJI?! I'M A REINDEER!' Chopper yelled.

'I'm Usopp! I am the brave warrior of the sea, with eight thousand warriors following me!' 'WOW! REALLY?!' Natsu was amazed at this man, who claimed to have eight thousand followers. 'Don't listen to him. Usopp has a bad habit of lying.' 'Nami! That ain't true!' Everyone stared at Usopp with a look. 'Fine. I'm the sniper of the ship. I also help with basic repairs.' Usopp said with a slouch of defeat.

'I'm Zoro. I'm the professional swordsman.' This intrigued Erza very much. ' _Hmm, maybe I should spar with him.'_ 'Erza better not be thinking it.' The lady with the glasses said. 'You know Erza, Evergreen. She always has to test her strength.' 'That is true Freed. But if anyone should fight her, it should be me! After all, one day I'll be Queen of the Fairies! Hahahaha!' Her team mates looked at her with a sweat drop.

'And I'm Luffy, the captain of the ship! I ate the Gum-Gum fruit, meaning I'm made of rubber!' Luffy stretched his arm to the ship that was quite far away from the shore. 'WHAT THE HELL?!' The whole guild had their jaws to the ground. Luffy's arm came back, carrying a big cooked chicken drumstick and started eating. 'OI LUFFY! CAN'T YOU WAIT AT LEAST FIVE MINUTES?!' Sanji yelled. 'But I haven't eaten all day!' Luffy whinged. 'Let it go Sanji. Luffy does have a point.' 'Yes, of course Nami-swan!'

'Ok, our turn. I'm-' Erza was cut of by a loud explosion.

'Huh?!' Usopp looked through his binoculars and fear struck at his core. 'T-t-t-th-th-THE MARINES!' 'Oh crap!' Sanji said. 'STRAW HAT PIRATES! SURRENDER YOURSELVES NOW, OR FACE DESTRUCTION OF YOUR ISLAND WITH THE POWER OF TEN THOUSAND MARINE SHIPS!' The speaker boomed.

'YOU GUYS ARE PIRATES?!' Gajeel yelled. Everyone was shocked! Pirates were meant to be ruthless, stealing, murdering and pillaging, not helping save lives! Unless something was in it for them. 'Yeah, but we're not bad pirates. They only want us 'cause we've opposed with those corrupted in the government once or twice and took out powerful criminal lords.' Zoro replied. 'Once or twice?' Nami gave him a look. 'Alright alright, multiple times! Anyway, le-' Erza placed a hand on Zoro's shoulder. 'It's fine. You've done enough. You found us, took care of our wounds, and restored our energy. We should do something for you. And besides...' Erza turned around to face her friends. 'We can't let this world's army destroy this place, right?' 'Erza does have a point. And Laxus can fight beside us once again!' Freed said, hugging the man with the black tattoo. 'It's only what, ten thousand ships?' Asked Natsu. 'Y-yeah.' Franky said. The whole crew was confused. ' _Can they handle them?'_ Nami thought. 'Don't worry, we'll be fine.' Lucy said and took out her keys. 'B-but it's ten thousand ships! How are you all-' 'The master told you, didn't he Chopper? We're wizards. Instead of explaining our powers, how about we show you?' Mirajane smiled, and walked to the shore. 'Right.' Natsu punched his palm, and had an evil like grin on his face. 'I'm all fired up.'


	6. Fairies vs Marines

**Some action for once! Don'the worry, I haven't forgotten about your suggestions! Keep them coming!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail.**

 **Enjoy!**

Each and every one of the pirates were shocked. In less than ten seconds, nearly three quarters of the ships had been destroyed! 'Wow...' Chopper gasped. 'That's way faster than us destroying one hundred ships!' Nami exclaimed.

Magic was flying everywhere. Fire from the right, ice and snow on the left, glowing, lightning, waves, wind, metal and explosions were all over the place. One by one, the ships began to sink. 'This is incredible! When you think wizards, you think brooms, wands, cauldrons and pointy hats, not this!' Usopp commented.

'GET IN CONTACT WITH HEADQUARTERS! TELL THEM OUR LOCATION AND WHAT'S HAPPENING!' 'YES CAPTAIN!' The Marine ran into the Communication Room and ran up to the snail like phone, only to see it missing. 'What? Where is-' 'Looking for this?' The Marine turned around to see a dark brown brunette with a bottle in one hand, and the now destroyed phone. 'Jeez, this world has some unusual things. I had to destroy five hundred of these things, and just on this ship!' The woman tipped her hand to let the pieces fall. 'Wh-w-who are you?' The man asked, taking a fighting stance. The woman sighed and took a swing. 'Ahh! This is good sake! As for your question...' The woman pointed down. The man followed her gaze, and saw a circle of cards at his feet. 'What the-' 'My name is Cana. A Fairy Tail Wizard.' Cana snapped her fingers, and a yellow glow came beneath the man. 'Huh?! CA-ARGH!' But it was too late. A lightning bolt knocked him unconscious.

'F-FIRE CANNONS!' 'SIR!' Multiple cannonballs were shot through the air at a specific knight, floating in the air. Golden glows formed within her hands, and she grasped two swords that appeared out of thin air. 'What the…!' Erza flew at top speed towards the cannonballs, and sliced them smoothly in one go. Erza opened her eyes, which reflected the soul of a demon. 'SCARY!' The Marine workers yelled. Erza flew forward once more, but instead of cutting cannonballs in half, she cut ten whole ships apart.

'Who are you?! What are you doing on our ship?!' A blue haired woman dressed in blue stood in front of the Marines. 'We asked who are you!' A Marine worker yelled and pointed a gun at the woman. The woman walked forward, and started to chant. 'Drip drip drop. Drip drip drop.' Black clouds swirled within the sky, and it started to rain. 'Hey! What did you do?!' 'Drip drip drop. Juvia just made it rain. Drip drip drop.' 'Why you…!' The man fired his gun at Juvia's leg, only for the bullet to pass through and for her to keep walking with no pain. 'Drip drip drop. You cannot harm Juvia. Juvia is made of water. Drip drip drop.' The woman continued to walk to the bridge, then turned around to face the Marines. 'Gray-sama! Now!' 'Thanks Juvia! ' A shirtless man jumped up in front of the ship, his left fist in his right palm. 'Ice Make: Floor!' A blue frosty feeling settled upon the floor. 'What the-WOAH!' The Marines started slipping and falling, for the wet floor became ice. And it wasn't just that ship. It also happened to nearby ships and surrounding ocean. 'Lucy! Now!' Gray yelled 'Right! Open Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!' A light shone within the water and out of nowhere, a beautiful mermaid with an urn appeared. 'Aquarius! Can you-' 'You…...' Aquarius turned to Lucy with a demonic eye. 'YOU RUINED MY DATE!' 'Huh?'

'These Marines are pretty weak. I don't even have to use my magic on them.' Freed said, skillfully using his sword. 'Evergreen! Are you and Laxus almost ready?' 'Almost Bickslow.' Evergreen yelled from above. ' _Thanks to Juvia's rain clouds, it's easy to produce lightning._ Laxus, ready?' 'Ready. Roar of the Lightning Dragon!' Yellow lightning filled the black sky. With a wave of his hand, Laxus struck his targets. Freed and Bickslow jumped out of the way, and the multiple ships were struck with the magic lightning.

'WHO THE HELL ARE THESE PEOPLE?! DEVIL FRUIT USERS?!' Three shadows appeared, floated around a group of ships, wings sprouting from behind. Or rather their cats. 'CAPTAIN! THE ENEMY!' 'Damn, READY GUNS AND CANNONS!' 'YES SIR!' The three figures drew in their breath.

'Roar of the….'

'FIRE DRAGON!'

'SKY DRAGON!'

'IRON DRAGON!'

The triple attack was too powerful for the ships. They were blown, burnt, and smashed. 'Good job guys! Let's go to the next group!' Natsu yelled, and the three flew off. The next ship, however, was ready for the trio. 'FIRE!' Cannonballs, bullets, and even silver arrows were flung at them. 'Roar of the SKY DRAGON!' Wendy took a deep breath in, and let out a gust of wind. She blew most the metallic objects away. The rest that Wendy didn't get, Gajeel grabbed. 'Oh boy! I'm starving!' Gajeel raised the items to his mouth, and started chewing on the objects. 'HE'S EATING THE METAL?!' The Marines had their eyes popping out of their heads. 'HEY NO FAIR! YOU GUYS GET TO EAT!' 'STOP COMPLAINING SALAMANDER AND BURN THE THING WILL YA?!' Gajeel yelled with his mouth full of metal pointing to the ship. ' _Good grief. Here they go again.'_ the cats thought.'Fine! Roar of the FIRE DRAGON!'

'Hi everyone! We're so sorry to cause you all this trouble.' Mirajane faced the fleet, and bowed politely. The Marines looked at Mirajane confusedly, then smiled. 'Hey don't worry about it!' 'It's fine!' The Marines said innocently in unison, bowing back. 'But you see...' Mirajane's eyes snapped open, and a pink light consumed her body. 'We don't take lightly to those who want to destroy this island and those dear to us.' The light disappeared, to show Mira's Satan Soul. 'DECEIVED!' The Marines shouted out loud. 'Soul Extinction!' A black orb surrounded her hands, pushed her palms out. It was like a dark cannon, an endless beam of despair. Mirajane didn't stop, until at least one hundred ships were destroyed. 'Sister, I think you over did it.' Lisanna said flying to her side using her bird takeover, sweat dropping. 'Don't be ridiculous Lisanna. Mirajane's a MAN!' Elfman said his arms and hands above his head. 'Elfman, you're overdoing it too!' 'What makes you say that Lisanna?' 'Because you're throwing ships all over the place!' Lisanna complained. 'Not true!' Elfman said as he threw the ship and Marines over his head.

'CAPTAIN! WE MUST RETREAT!' 'YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!' An angry Makarov punched the Marine worker in the face and grabbed his collar. 'You try to destroy this island which is sacred to us, AND WE WILL NOT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THAT!' Makarov turned into his giant form, and whacked all the ships out of commission.

Meanwhile

'Vice Admiral Garp! Captain Smoker! We have just received word from an unknown location the Grand Line that there are twenty one mysterious people defending the Straw Hat Pirates! The men suspect that they are all Devil Fruit users! The line was cut before any further information was given.' Smoker was taken back by this information. 'So that brat has recruited more Devil Fruit users huh?' Smoker gritted his teeth. 'Interesting! I guess arresting that kid is going to be trickier!' Garp laughed. 'Did you use the tracking devices?' Smoker asked, lighting his cigars. 'We tried sir, but all trackers were destroyed!' 'I see. Try everything we can! We must find the location before the Straw Hats take off again.' Smoker ordered. 'YES SIR!' 'Oh, and one more thing.' Smoker said the the Marine. 'Sir?'


	7. Where were we?

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail.**

Enjoy!

'Phew! That was fun!' Natsu walked back to the pirates, who were still dumb struck. 'Wasn't it, Happy?' 'Aye Sir!' A blue cat with wings flew towards Natsu and landed on his shoulder. 'A TALKING FLYING CAT!' Chopper exclaimed, jaw hitting the ground. 'I'm not a cat, I'm an exceed!' The cat told the reindeer. ' _No wonder they weren't shocked by Chopper.'_ Sanji thought, lighting his cigarette. 'Now that you've messed with the Marines, you're bound to have a bounty on your heads.' Zoro explained, keeping his face stern and arms crossed. The whole guild just shrugged. 'We're sort of wanted by our Government too, so it makes no difference.' Wendy said with an embarrassed and innocent tone.

One by one, the wizards came back to shore. The last to arrive was Lucy. She stormed in looking wet and extremely annoyed. 'Lucy? What happened to you?' Cana asked, tilting her head. 'I'll give you one guess.' 'Aquarius not happy being summoned?' Wendy asked. 'Yep. She said that she was in the middle of a date and they were just about to kiss when I summoned her.' 'Oh, you mean like this?' Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy and look deep within her eyes. 'N-Natsu?' 'You look so beautiful tonight Aquarius.' Natsu stroked a hand down Lucy's cheek 'Let me have a kiss.' Natsu closed his eyes and puckered his lips. 'Mwah mwah mwah!' 'H-H-How the hell should I know?! Let me go Natsu!' Lucy had an annoyed look on his face pushing away from her. Natsu didn't let go, somewhat determined to get that kiss, until 'That's it! Lucy KICK!' Lucy kicked Natsu out of commission. Everyone laughed and cringed as Natsu went flying into the air. 'But she did a great job, washing those ships away!' Gray commented, still laughing. 'I WAS SWEPT TOO, YOU KNOW!' Lucy yelled with a ticked mark.

'Hey, what if the marines swim to the shore?' Franky asked. 'No problem. I put runes up saying marines can't enter on the island and that cannonballs can't come in as well.' Freed replied with a sly smile as he put back his sword. 'Hey, what gives?! What barrier is this?!' 'See?' Freed pointed to the marines trying to bang their way through.

'Now, back to those introductions. My name's Erza. I use mainly use Requip Magic, meaning I can change battle armors and weapons at will. Also, professional swordsman.' She eyed Zoro as she said the last statement. They both had that same look in their eyes, that they wanted to see who was stronger. Sanji approached Erza with hearts in his eyes. As he opened his mouth to say the most romantic of sentences… 'Me with you, I'd rather kill myself!' Erza yelled. She twisted his arms, pounded his head and stomped him as hard as she could in his nether regions. 'Ohh' The everyone winced. 'It's like Loke all over again.' Mirajane said smiling and in a sweet tone. 'HOW CAN YOU SMILE AT THIS?!' The crew yelled in their angry and confused states.

'S-sh-SHE'S A MONSTER!' A marine yelled. 'Huh? What was that?!' Era turned around with a kill look. 'ARGH!' 'Wow, she's so scary she made the Marines swim far away from here.' Nami said watching the Marines disappear.

'My name's Gray. I mainly use Ice and Snow Magic, meaning I can make ice and snow appear from nothing.' ' _So that's where that snowball came from_!' Nami released. Everyone suddenly gasped, looking at Gray with jaws on the floor. 'What?' 'Gray, your clothes.' 'What are you talking about Ca-' Gray looked down and saw his pants disappeared. 'Oh crap!' He yelled as he scuttled off to find clothing.

'Forgive him. It's a habit of his. I'm Cana by the way. I use Card Magic, and I can predict the future.' 'Ah! My wonderful Cana!' Sanji clasped Cana's hands, and came close to her face. ' _How did he heal so quickly?'_ Everyone thought. 'Is it possible, that you see a future of us together?' 'And can I see your panties?' Brook asked. A sudden black aura came upon Sanji and Brook, as they came face to face with Gildarts.

'As I said before, my name's Gildarts. I'm Cana's' father. I use Crash Magic, meaning I can break apart anything I touch. Got that punks?!' 'Y-yes sir!' they both leaped back and saluted Gildarts. 'It's fine dad. Sanji and Brook, was it? How 'bout seeing my magic up front?' Cana took out one of her cards and threw it in front of the womanizers. 'Cana, you're not-' Freed exclaimed. ' _Sexy Lady Card'_ Cana thought. A big poof with smoke came out. '*Cough cough* what the he-' Sanji and Brook looked around, and saw themselves in a cage made of beautiful women wearing bikinis. ' _Yep. Just as I thought.'_ Freed sighed. 'Sanji! Brook! Look here look here!' All the girls yelled. This was too much for them. 'UWAAAAAAAAA! BEAUTIFUL LADIES IN BIKINIS!' Blood squirted out their noses, and both went unconscious. The whole crew was laughing so hard, especially Zoro and Nami. They never saw anything so mindblowingly funny. 'That ought to keep them quiet for a while.' Cana said with a sly smile.

After the commotion died down, the three siblings stepped forward. 'Hi, my name's Mirajane. This is my brother Elfman and my sister Lisanna. We mainly use Transformation and Take Over Magic' 'MAN!' Elfman yelled at the top of his lungs. 'Pleasure to meet you.' Lisanna bowed politely to the pirates. 'What do you mean by Takeover and Transformation Magic?' Chopper asked. 'Like this.' A bright pink light glowed where Mira stood, only to be replaced by a fearsome demon. She had a scary face, a crack on the left side of her face, lips red as blood, eyes cold and detached. She had razor sharp claws, and had black wings, her stomach and most of her chest revealed, everything else covered by pink scaly skin like armor, her hair messy and stood like a candle's flame. 'This is sister's Satan Soul. One of her most powerful takeovers.' Lisanna explained. 'Elfman uses Beast takeovers, Mira uses Demon takeovers, and I use Animal takeovers.' Lisanna finished with a smile. Mira transformed back and smiled. ' _I'm never going to make her angry!'_ Usopp thought, his legs trembling.

'We're the Raijinshu Team. My name is Freed. I mainly use Rune Magic,meaning I can set up barriers with specific rules to enter and exit the barrier. This is Evergreen and this is Bickslow.' 'Pleasure to meet you!' 'Pleasure to meet you, pleasure to meet you!' 'Mr Bickslow, what are those things?' Robin asked, extremely intrigued. 'These are my babies. One of my magic is manipulating objects at will by collecting wondering souls.' 'WOW! SO YOU CAN CAPTURE SOULS AND PUT THEM IN ANYTHING?!' 'That's one way of putting it.' Bickslow backed away a little, trying not to get deaf by Luffy's yelling. 'What about you?' Franky looked at the Evergreen. 'I use Fairy Magic and Stone Eyes, meaning I can fly with wings and transform raw energy to magic. Also when I remove my glasses, I can turn any living thing to stone. As long as they look into my eyes as well.' Evergreen walked over to Sanji and Brook, taking off her glasses. Groans from the two men stirred and they sat up. Evergreen crouched and looked into their eyes. Sanji and Brook stared back, suddenly their bodies felt heavy and in a flash, they became stone. 'Hey! What are you-' Zoro grabbed his swords, then Evergreen held her hand up. 'Hold your horses. I can turn them back.' Evergreen snapped her fingers, and Brook and Sanji turned back to normal. 'I swear something happened...' Sanji muttered.

'My name's Lucy. I mainly use Celestial Magic.' 'Celestial Magic? What's that?' Nami asked. Lucy took out a silver key, and held it tightly. 'Open, Gate of the Canis Minor! Nicolas!' A small poof appeared and out of nowhere, came a small dog like creature. 'Pun pun!' The creature put his paw/hand up and walked towards Lucy. 'This is Plue! He's my pet.' Lucy said, picking his up and hugging him close to her chest. 'He's so cute!' Nami exclaimed. 'Isn't he? A Celestial Mage can summon spirits. Golden Keys are super rare and they summon the Zodiac like Aquarius and Leo. I have ten gold keys all together! Silver keys you can find in any shop, and they summon can summon spirits for everyday use, or sometimes on the rare occasion of fights.' Lucy explained. 'That's pretty cool.' Usopp admitted. 'If I could summon spirits, I wouldn't need to do much fighting!' Usopp said in a dream like trance.

'I'm Levy. I use Solid Script Magic. Meaning I can summon items and elements using words.' Levy turned to face Sanji and Brook. 'Huh?' She held her fingers together and concentrated all of her magic into her fingers. 'Solid Script: Stone!' In a nanosecond, stones spelling the word 'stone' landed hard on their heads, knocking them both nearly unconscious. 'Like that!' Levy turned around with a smile.

'HEY! WHY ARE _WE_ THE TEST DUMMIES?!' Sanji yelled. 'Because you're the womanisers.' The girls replied. Sanji and Brook dropped to the ground, legs twitching in the air.

'My name is Juvia. Juvia mainly uses Water Magic, meaning Juvia can manipulate water. It is also hard to harm Juvia, because Juvia's body is made of water.' 'So, if I were to do this...' Zoro took out his swords and lashed out at Juvia. He sliced through her body, but she stood standing. 'Huh?' There was no signs of blood on Zoro's swords. 'Like I said. Juvia is made of water. It is tough to harm Juvia.' 'Impressive.' Zoro admitted and sheathed his swords. 'It can be easily mistaken for a Devil Fruit's power. But it's still impressive, Miss Water.' 'Love Rival!' Juvia suddenly went emo and focused her black aura on Robin. 'Uh, Miss Celestial...' Usopp nudged Lucy. 'She means you.' 'Oh! You don't call me that! Lucy will do just fine!' 'Alright, Miss Lucy, why is Miss Water staring at me like that again?' 'Love Rival!' 'Oh, that's because Gray commented on your powers earlier. She does this to any girl who gets noticed by Gray.' Lucy explained, remembering the times Juvia turned on her.

'My name's Laxus. I use Lightning Magic. I am also a Second Generation Dragon Slayer.' 'And we're the First Generation Magic Slayers!' Natsu yelled and stepped forward. 'I'm Natsu! The Fire Dragon Slayer. I use Fire Magic. This is my partner Happy!' 'Aye!' The cat jumped up on Natsu's shoulder. 'I'm Gajeel the Iron Dragon Slayer. I use Iron Magic. This is my partner Pantherlily.' 'Yo.' The black exceed replied. 'I'm Wendy, the Sky Dragon Slayer. I use Wind and Healing Magic. This is Charla.' 'Pleasure to meet you.' 'Hey, what do you mean by Dragon Slayers?' The four looked at Usopp, looked at each other, then nodded. 'We were taught to slay dragons.'

'...'

'WHAAAAAAT?!'

'Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you were taught how to SLAY DRAGONS?!' Zoro stuttered.

'And that's not all. Second Generation Dragon slayers had lacrima installed inside them to gain Dragon Slayer abilities. First Generation Dragon Slayers were raised by real dragons.' Makarov said, who was sleeping up to that point.

'SO IN YOUR WORLD YOU HAVE DRAGONS?! THAT'SOUNDS SO COOL!' Luffy had stars in his and came close to Natsu's face. 'Well, we HAD dragons. They disappeared seven years ago, and we're trying to find them.' Gajeel said. 'Oh. Well, I hope you find them.' Chopper said. 'Thanks Chopper.' Wendy replied, smiling.

'Well, I have to say. I look forward to getting to know you, Straw Hats.' Natsu said, a hint of mischief in his eye. 'I could say the same. Fairy Tail.' Luffy's smile turned into a wryly one, as the two shook hands. A sign of unity and friendship.


	8. Party Time!

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail**

 **Enjoy!**

'Cheers!' Everyone clinked their mugs and drunk like there was no tomorrow. Night was upon the island, but everyone acted like the sun was still up. A big, warm toasty fire was burning, and everyone was enjoying themselves. 'YOHOHOHO! What a fine night for music! Let us party until we die!' 'Yeah!' Everyone yelled. 'Except me. Because I'm already dead! YOHOHOHO!' Brook raised his bow, and started to play. The melody was light and quick and there was no screech to one's ear. Most of the crew and fairies were dancing and singing to the sweet melody. Others stood and talked, or sat down and observed the events.

Natsu and Luffy had their arms around their necks drinking senselessly into the night. 'You know Luffy, you and your friends sure know how to throw a party! Reminds me of the days back at Fairy Tail!' 'Shishishishishi! Really? Maybe I should join Fairy Tail AND be a pirate!' 'You should!' Natsu slurred and continued to drink. 'Now I'm hungry!' Natsu staggered over to the fire, where Sanji and Mirajane were roasting meat. A majority of the crew was standing next to the fire, trying to keep warm from the cold. 'Oh! This smells good!' Natsu said. 'Oh Natsu! They'll be done so-WHAT THE?!' Sanji sat there with his eyes bulging. Everyone turned as saw what Natsu was doing. 'WHAT IN THE HELL?!' Nami yelled. 'Oh, we forgot to tell you! Dragon Slayers can eat their respected element. In Natsu's case, fire.' Mirajane explained. Natsu stood there, eating the raging flames. 'These are really good flames! Hey Sanji! Didn't know you were cooking! What is that meat? Sanji?' Sanji and the crew were just still, pale as ghosts. Luffy ran up to Natsu with stars in his eyes. 'YOU CAN EAT FIRE?! THAT'S SO COOL! Hey, what does fire taste like?' 'Depends. If the fire is used for evil purposes, it tastes disgusting. If the fire is used for good use, then it tastes really good. Especially charcoal fire. Fire in general, just dances in your mouth and it's really warm, and as you swallow, you can feel the heat sliding down your throat.' 'THAT'S SO COOL! LET ME HAVE A BITE!' 'Wait, wait, wait, LUFFY!' Natsu tried to stop Luffy, but it was too late. 'AHHH! MY TWONG IS BUWNING!' 'Luffy, only Natsu has the capability of eating fire!' Lucy yelled. 'Here. Keep this on your tongue.' Gray said handing him a block of ice. Luffy grabbed the ice, and as it hit his tongue, steam rose. 'Ahhh… Thanks Gway'

'So you use healing magic Wendy? That's so awesome!' 'Thanks Chopper! But I'm not good as medical herbs, spices, and knowledge as you.' 'Wendy.' Wendy looked down at Chopper. 'What is it, Chopper?' 'I've had an idea!' 'What is it?' Wendy inquired. 'Teach me healing magic, and I'll teach you about the warning signs of any symptom!' Wendy looked at Chopper, then she smiled. 'That does sound like a good idea!' But then it hit her. 'But, we're both from different worlds, so illnesses and medical herbs will be different.' Chopper looked at Wendy, then looked down. 'Oh yeah, I guess you're right.' Chopper felt a small hand on his shoulder, and looked up at Wendy. 'But I can teach you healing magic. Anyone can learn magic if they have the heart to do it' Chopper couldn't believe his ears. A big grin and shiny eyes came across his face. 'Really?!' 'Yes. I'll teach you everything I know about healing magic, and wind magic too if you'd like. We can start tomorrow morning.' Chopper got up and started running all over the beach. 'HEY EVERYONE! I'M GOING TO LEARN HEALING AND WIND MAGIC! I'M GOING TO LEARN HEALING AND WIND MAGIC! I'M GOING TO LEARN HEALING AND WIND MAGIC!' Wendy watched him as he ran frantically around the fire, dancing, yelling and singing. She smiled, and took a sip of apple juice.

Zoro was away and alone from everyone else, watching the events from a far. He took a swig of sake, and closed his eyes. 'Why are you so far away? I would imagine you would be with everyone.' Zoro opened his eyes, and saw the red haired swordsman in front of him. 'You're….Erza, right?' 'That's me.' Erza tossed him a bottle of new sake and sat down with him. 'What a day. First you're fighting dark guilds and dragons, then wake up in a new world and fighting the Marines. That's what they're called, right?' 'Yeah.' Zoro replied, pulling the cork with his teeth. Erza smiled and took a sip of her own sake. 'Anyway, it's a good thing we're alone.' 'Oh?And why is that, Zoro?' 'I wanted to talk with you privately.' Erza tilted her head, but smiled three seconds later. '"I want you to fight me so we can see who's stronger." Is that about right?' Erza asks Zoro with a wryly smile. Zoro stared at her, then grinned as he sat up. 'Yep, that pretty much sums it up.' 'Alright. Tomorrow about one in the afternoon.' Erza extended her hand towards Zoro. 'Heh. You're on.' Zoro grabbed Erza's hand, and they shook on it. 'Zoro! There you are!' A slightly tipsy Cana staggers towards Zoro and Erza, and puts her arm around Zoro. 'So, I hear you and Nami are the best drinkers on the ship! I challenge you to a drinking contest! With Nami too, of course!' Cana declared, slurring a few words. Zoro smirks, and says 'I never back down from a challenge. So bring it on!' Cana dragged Zoro by the wrist and ran towards the fire pit. Erza stayed where she was, watching the competition from a distance. 'Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!' 'Cana! You can do it!' 'Zoro! Don't lose to some girls!' 'Nami-swan! Cana-chwan! Beat that crappy swordsman to a pulp!' Erza smiled to herself, and walked towards the fire.

'IT'S A TIE!' Usopp yelled victoriously. The three fell to the floor, all drunk. 'WHAT?! There's no way Cana would lose or have a tie! Re-match!' Natsu declared. 'Why? You want Cana to lose?' Luffy provoked. 'What was that?!' Natsu tackled Luffy to the ground, and the two rolled in the sand. 'Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!' 'Alright, you two stop fighting.' Erza said calmly as she tried to pull the two apart. 'SHUT UP!' They both shouted and hit her in the face. Silence. Uncomfortable silence. Natsu realized what he did, and ran for his life. 'Shishishishi. Backing away from a fight Natsu?!' 'Luffy, I suggest you run too.' Mirajane said, she and the Fairy Tail wizards backing away, pulling the pirates with them. 'Why?' 'Because you hit Erza!' Levy exclaimed, pulling Robin back with her. 'What's wrong, Miss Script?' Robin asked, confusedly. Levy placed a finger on her own lips, telling Robin to stay quiet. 'It was her fault for interrupting! If she stayed where she was she wouldn't get hit.' Erza opened her eyes and stiffly sat up. 'Luffy. Run. Now.' Gray said. 'Why? She's no match for me!' Erza slowly rose up behind Luffy, her hair waving like fire, eyes glowing a terrifying yellow. 'Like I said before. It's Erza's fault! Her fault! Her fault! Her fault!' Luffy danced around like a madman, chanting 'Her fault.' 'Luffy, stop it! Don't provoke her!' Gajeel warned him. 'You worry too much! I can make her run for the hi-' A cold, hard hand grasped tight on Luffy's shoulder. 'Huh?' Luffy turned around, and no longer saw Erza, but a ferocious demon who craved blood. Luffy's face turned blue, his eyes shrunk from fear. 'You DARE mock me?' Erza said in a calm, yet scary voice. 'N-n-no! N-n-n-not a-a-a-at a-a-a-all!' Luffy stuttered. 'SHE MADE LUFFY STUTTER WITH FEAR?!' The crew thought, extremely surprised. 'Oh really?' Erza raised her hand, and whacked Luffy. Everyone stood to the side and jaws dropped. Erza stomped, punched, whacked Luffy, until he emerged an extremely bloody pulp. 'NATSU! YOU'RE NEXT!' And Erza took off at lightning speed in Natsu's direction. 'S-s-s-see? M-m-made h-h-her r-r-run!' Luffy said on the bloody sand, weakly raising his thumb. 'YOU DID NOT!' Everyone yelled to their annoyance.

Lucy watched from the shore, and sighed. 'I swear, I feel like I'm surrounded by a bunch of idiots.' 'You feel that way too, Lucy?' Nami walked towards Lucy with mug in hand, now fully sober. Lucy looked at Nami and smiled. 'So you're surrounded by idiots too Nami?' 'Yeah. They always act without thinking. I heard from Zoro that when he, Luffy, Chopper got lost in the desert, they almost got buried alive in an underground ruin because he was punching all over the place.' Lucy took a sip of her ale and laughed. 'That's nothing! You should have seen Natsu when I first met him. He saved me and some other women from human traffickers. Not only did he defeat the traffickers, but he took out half the port AND the half the town in the process.' Nami laughed and pointed at Lucy. 'Okay, you won that round.' The girls sat there, talking and comparing their friends, and their adventures with each others. 'HAHAHA! If you think that's bad, then-' Lucy was cut off by a male scream. 'What's that?' Nami asked. Everyone looked in the sky, and saw someone flying through the sky. 'Is that...' Everyone squinted their eyes into the dark starry night. 'NATSU?!' Everyone yelled. 'LOOOOOOK OOOOUUUUUTT!' Natsu flew towards the two girls, and banged into Lucy's forehead with his own. 'OW!' They both yelled. 'Hey are you okay?!' Nami asked Lucy, helping her up. 'I think so.' Lucy stood up, wet from the sea. Natsu sat up from the shallow waves and rubbed his head. 'Erza needs some anger management classes.' He muttered.

'Really, mocking me. They have some nerve.' And less scarier Erza stomped through the forest trying to make her way back to the beach. She looked to her left, and saw the master, Laxus and Gildarts, sitting on rocks looking at the low, bright, full moon. 'You guys aren't going to join the party?' Erza asked the group. Everyone turned their head towards Erza. 'Nah. Never had a thing for parties.' Laxus says, turning his head back to the sea. 'Besides, someone has to keep watch in case the Marines come back.' Gildarts said. 'What about the other sides of the island?' Erza asked. 'Don't worry, we got that covered. Lisanna, Bickslow, Evergreen, Freed, and Elfman are patrolling the other beaches. Even Franky said he'd help out! And there's multiple people at the beach, so I think someone would spot something if it happened.' Makarov said. 'Oh. Alright then. Notify us if there is any trouble.' Erza looked at Gildarts. 'You know, I never imagined you to be the responsible type, Gildarts.' The comment struck Gildarts's nerves. 'Yeah, well, I'm an adult, so I need to be responsible! And besides, I just found out I had a daughter, so I need her to look up to me, what's wrong with that?!' 'Nothing.' Erza replied. 'It just shocked me. That's all.' And with that, Erza left the trio. 'Oh Erza! Get over here! Usopp's going to do fireworks on the ship for us!' Mirajane yelled. Erza smiled at her friend. 'Coming!'

Meanwhile

'Captain Smoker! We have found the location of where the Marines were attacked.' 'Excellent work.' Smoker said, reading over the report. 'The Marines that came back have reported that they were docked at a mysterious island that has not been identified on any map. However, the Straw Hats have recruited more people on their crew.' Smoker put the report down and put his chin on his hands. 'And not only that. The location is a seven day trip.' Smoker looked troubled, then stood up. 'Well, no matter. We'll go to the island and we'll track them down from there if they've left. Prepare the Marines. We're going to finally arrest that boy. Also, did you do what I asked?' 'Yes sir! The higher authorities have all approved and should be out by tomorrow.' 'Excellent. Tashigi!' A woman with short black hair, red glasses,and a sword by her side, stumbled through the front door, and saluted her captain. 'Yes, Captain Smoker?' 'We're leaving to this location.' Smoker handed her the report. She looked at it briefly, then saluted Smoker. 'Yes Captain Smoker!' And she ran off to get ready. 'Straw Hat Luffy. I will capture you and your crew!'


	9. First Morning in a New World!

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail**

 **Enjoy!**

Zoro didn't sleep that night. He was busy preparing for his battle with Erza. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that he shouldn't underestimate her. He leaned over the sides of the railing, watching the sun shine it's first rays on the ship.

'You're up early.' Zoro looked to his side, and saw Lucy walking towards him. 'I could say the same to you. What are you doing up at dawn?' 'I wanted to see the sun rise on the ocean. Nami said the view on the ship was great, so here I am.' Lucy replied, standing next to him. 'Oh? Don't you have a view at home?' Lucy stared out to the sea, and shook her head. 'I live in a city so buildings block the sunrise all the time, and when I was younger, I never had the time to see the sunrise.' 'And when traveling?' Zoro asked. 'View was always blocked by trees.' Lucy stood there smiling at the wide ocean, and saw the bright orange glows meet her.

'Ahh, it's so pretty! You guys are so lucky to have this view everyday.' Lucy gasped. Zoro shrugged. 'Yeah well… We don't really care for it.' He says while stretching. Lucy looks at him, then turns back. 'Well, as long as I'm here, I'm going to appreciate the sunrise, because you never know when you will never see it again.' Zoro looked at Lucy, then smirked. He turned back to the sea, feeling the warmth on his body.

'You ready to fight Erza?' Lucy asked. 'Of course! I have to be.' Zoro said with a smile. 'Just a warning, she's an S class wizard, meaning she can take the most dangerous of jobs. She's hell strong, so be careful.' Lucy replied with a smile. 'I'll keep that in mind.' Zoro said with a thumbs up.

'Lucy! There you are!' Strong arms wrapped around Lucy's waist, and a head rested upon her head. 'Natsu, what are you doing up? And you're not sick?' Lucy asked. 'It's a beautiful day. And Chopper gave me some medicine earlier.' Natsu replied with a grin. Zoro observed the couple and smiled. Natsu stood still for a bit, his arms still wrapped around Lucy.

A kick soon met with Natsu's face, sending him flying to the other side of the ship. 'Sanji, what was that about?!' Lucy yelled. Sanji turned around and smiled at Lucy. 'Nothing Lucy-chwan! Natsu just needs to come with me for a while!' Sanji dragged Natsu by his collar, and slammed the door leading to the kitchen.

Natsu and Luffy sat in front of an angry Sanji. The boys were accused of stealing all the food from the fridge earlier that morning.

'Alright you two. Would you like to tell me why the fridge is empty?'

'We don't know.' The boys replied in unison.

'Oh really? Because the lock on the door is melted, so someone who either has a flamethrower or a fire ability did this.' Sanji eyed Natsu. 'And the remaining marks inside the fridge looks like they were eaten in a hurry.' Sanji then turned his eye to Luffy.

'What makes you think it's us?' The boys asked. 'WHERE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!' Sanji yelled.

' _*Tsk* I'm getting nowhere with these two...'_ Sanji lit up a cigarette, looking at the pouting boys. Suddenly the door opened.

Everyone turned to see Erza come in to the kitchen. The boys watched her walk to the fridge and grasp the handle. She opened the fridge, and saw the fridge was picked clean. Only sauces and juices dripping from one shelf to another. Erza franticly searched up and down. She stood up straight and closed the door softly. She walked towards the three boys.

'Erza-chwan~! Is something wrong?' Erza looked at Sanji. 'Sanji, that strawberry cake you promised me. Where did you put it?' Natsu froze on the spot.

' _Please tell me Luffy didn't eat that!'_ Natsu thought. ' _Cake?'_ Luffy thought back to the pink frosted sponge cake with strawberry decorations and fresh strawberry filling. ' _Man that was one delicious cake!'_ Luffy grinned. ' _Oh God he didn't!'_ Natsu thought, seeing his smile.

'Sorry Erza-chwan. Some idiot, or idiots, ate everything in the fridge.' Erza turned to Luffy and Natsu. She crouched down to eye level. The boys were sweating now.

'Did you eat my cake?' Erza asked, surprisingly calm. 'Erh...' The boys stuttered. Erza smirked as she stood up. Suddenly, she kicked them in the faces and they hit the wall with a loud crack.

The boys slid down the wall, noses bleeding. Erza walked over to Natsu and Luffy. She stood above them, pissed as hell.

'Mmmm...' The boys started to whimper. 'You two are lucky I have a tournament with Zoro today. I can't waste energy on this.' Erza walked onto the deck, and closed the door behind her.

'Ok boys listen up.' Natsu and Luffy turned towards Sanji, who had flames rising behind him. 'Steal anymore food, and you answer to her. Got it?' 'Yes!' The boys said with fear.

'East side, anything to report?' Makarov asked his daily patrollers telepathically. 'Evergreen and Elfman reporting. East side good.' Evergreen's voice came through, crisp and clean. 'Good. South side, report.'

'Lisanna and Freed reporting. Clear in the south side.' Lisanna reported 'Thank you. West side. Come in.'

'Bickslow and Franky reporting. Radar mentions nothing within a kilometer (3280ft) radius. Horizon clean.' Bickslow reported in.

'Good. Everything clear in the north side. Thank you for patrolling the sides. Now, how 'bout we take a break and watch the fight?'

'I must say, this will be an interesting fight.' Freed commented. 'Franky, if there is anything weird going on in the radar, tell us.'

'You can _super_ count on me Makarov!' Franky replied. 'Right. See you all at the arena.' 'Yes sir!'

'That training was hard.' Chopper walked next to Wendy, slouched in defeat. 'Don't worry Chopper, you don't always get it on the first try.' Wendy smiled.

'Wendy, are you sure you should be teaching him magic?' Charla asked, walking next to Wendy. 'Yes, I'm sure. It can help him heal his friends faster, and I believe in him.' Wendy replied. 'You… Believe in me?' Chopper looked at Wendy. 'Of course. I know you can do it.' Wendy smiled.

'S-Stop praising and smiling at me! Those stupid tricks won't work!' ' _Looks like it worked to me.'_ Charla thought, watching the reindeer dance.

'Wendy! Charla! Chopper! Over here!' Lucy waved at the trio. 'You guys are just in time! The fight's about to start!' Usopp exclaimed.

Erza stood at one side of the arena, eyes cold and serious, a smirk on her lips. Zoro stood on the other, swords still sheathed and arms folded.

'I expect it to give it your all, Zoro.' Erza said, summoning her sword. 'Heh. Took the words right out of my mouth yet again, Erza.' Zoro complimented, pulling the bandana off his arm.

'Zoro! You're not serious!' Chopper yelled. 'Yes, I am. After all...' Zoro tightened the bandana on his forehead. 'I'll have to be serious to be the world's greatest swordsman.'

Zoro took out his three swords, and faced his opponent. 'Get ready.' Zoro told Erza, as he put Wado in his mouth.

'HUH?! He's fighting with _three_ swords?!' Natsu exclaimed. ' _Now this just got interesting.'_ Gajeel, Gray, and Laxus thought, smirking. 'Ready?!' Usopp raised his hand.

'BEGIN!' Usopp dropped his hand.


	10. Battle of the Strongest! Zoro vs Erza!

**Hey guys! Got a new chapter up and ready! For those of you wanting to see Fairies vs Pirates, you're in for a treat!**

 **And thank you all so much for your reviews and comments! And keep the ideas coming!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail**

 **Enjoy!**

Zoro charged head on.

'Yaki Oni Giri!' Zoro released his attack upon Erza. A large boom filled the island, the spectators trying to block the sand from their eyes. When the dust cleared, there stood Erza, not even flinched, who blocked Zoro's attack with one hand, without her sword.

'WHAT?!' The crew shouted. Zoro's eyes grew small. He had definitely did not see that coming. Erza swung her sword at Zoro's head, who dodged it by leaping back. Erza charged towards him, sword swung back.

'Take this!' Erza swung her massive sword down, cracking the ground beneath her. Zoro jumped up, analysing his opponent at the same time. ' _That sword is slowing her speed down, not to mention she's wide open.'_ Zoro took his swords into position.

'T-that pose! He's not going to-' 'ZORO! IF YOU HURT HER IN ANYWAY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!' Sanji interrupted Franky. 'YOU SAY THAT NOW?!' The crew yelled.

'Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai!' Erza looked up at Zoro, who was coming down at a miraculous speed. His attack hit the ground, but Erza was missing. 'Huh?!' 'Too slow.' A voice came from behind Zoro. He turned around, seeing, dressed in a leopard print battle armour. But Zoro looked around, and saw Erza everywhere! In the trees, on the rocks, surrounding him. ' _Did she clone herself? No.'_ Zoro looked at the clones more carefully. They were flickering faintly. ' _She became faster. But how?! The armour?'_ Zoro thought. As he spun around, Erza kicked him in the chest with all her might. Zoro coughed as saliva came out of his mouth, and flew into a tree.

'W-wait! I thought she had different clothes on!' Franky pointed. 'This is Erza's magic. Like she told you, she can change battle outfits and weapons at will. She stores all of them in a different dimension.' Mirajane told the Straw Hats. 'So cool! I wish I had that power, changing my clothes at will. And storing them in a different dimension would be heaven's closet!' Nami wished in a dream like state. 'NO!' The crew yelled. They couldn't handle another day of endless shopping.

Zoro stood up, as if nothing ever happened. 'Oh? I guess I'm underestimating you, Zoro. In that case...' A golden glow came around Erza. 'What the…!' As the light dimmed, Erza revealed what she had changed into. The Fairy Tail guild smiled, knowing Erza had the upper hand.

'Heaven's Wheel Armor!' Gray exclaimed.

'WOW!' Sanji and Brook flew through their noses, and proceeded towards Erza. A tight pull on their collars held them back. 'NO WAY!' Nami exclaimed.

'Heaven's Wheel Armor. It can summon more than two hundred swords and is excellent for swordplay.' Lisanna muttered. 'Zoro's in trouble now.' Evergreen said to herself.

Glows came around Erza's body. Out of nowhere, more than two hundred swords appeared, all facing towards Zoro.

'WHAT THE HELL?!' The whole crew's eyes were bulging, their jaws dropping to the ground.

The Fairy Tail scattered, as they were right behind Zoro. 'Why are you guys running?' Luffy asked, tilting his head. 'BECAUSE _WE_ DON'T WANT TO BE SHISH KEBABS!' They all yelled back.

'Fly, my swords!' Erza pushed her palm towards Zoro, and the swords started coming in.

' _Damn it!'_ 'Toro Nagashi!' 'ZORO! WAIT!' Franky yelled. Zoro spun around like a mad spinning top. _Cling cling cling cling cling._ One by one the swords went flying in all directions.

'Argh! Woah! Hey!' The pirates and fairies frantically dodged the swords coming at them. Juvia just stood there, still watching and letting the swords pass through, Robin taking shelter behind a tree, reading a book. . When the swords stopped, everyone was shaking, swords and daggers outlining their body shape. 'T-t-t-that was too close.' Chopper stuttered. 'I could have been killed! But then again, I'm already dead. YOHOHOHOHO!' 'THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES!' Everyone yelled.

Zoro stopped in front of Erza, and swung Sandai Kitetsu her face. Erza dodged it by leaning all the way back and kicked it out of his hands. She lunged towards Zoro, who took Wado out of his mouth and used the two swords he had left to keep fighting. ' _Damn it! Lucy wasn't kidding when she said Erza was strong!'_ ' _I have to admit, Zoro is quite strong. He may even beat me.'_ They both leapt back, Erza continuing to fire swords. Zoro ran towards Sandai Kitetsu, only to be stopped by Erza landing in front of him, dressed in a black winged suit. 'I can't let you do that.' And Erza kicked him in the gut.

On the side lines everyone couldn't take their eyes away.

'Wow, this is incredible!' Levy gasped. 'HEY ZORO! FIGHT ME!' Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs. 'Shut it! If you can't beat Erza, how can you beat Zoro?' Gray said, punching him on the skull. 'And stop asking people to fight you!' Gajeel added.

'Still, this incredible. And he's not even a magic user.' Freed said. 'He may even beat her.' Bickslow commented. 'No, look at Erza. Look at the way she's fighting.' Makarov said, observing the fight. Erza's comrades watched her, observing her moves. 'She's fighting as if her comrades are in danger.' Makarov clarified. 'Well then, if that's the case, Erza's definitely going to win!' Natsu said, a smile on his lips

'Heh. I haven't seen Zoro try this hard since he challenged Drake at the restaurant.' Sanji said, smoking his cigarette. 'WOW! She's certainly strong! She may win!' Usopp said his hand shading his eyes. 'Nope. Zoro will win.' 'Luffy?' Nami said. 'Because Zoro has a reason to win.' Luffy stated with a smile.

' _I will become the world's greatest swordsman!'_ The crew looked at Zoro's determination, his eyes screaming; 'I will beat her. I will be the world's greatest swordsman.' 'Yeah! The whole crew yelled.

Both of them had been struck several times by their opponents. They clashed their swords again, smiling. 'You're good Zoro. But do you think you can beat me?' 'Of course. My dream is to become the greatest swordsman in the world.' 'Well then...' Erza pushed harder her sword. 'It seems you do have that potential.' Erza kicked him again in the stomach. Zoro stood his ground, his feet dragging tracks in the ground. 'This attack will end it all!' Era yelled. Her body glowed once more. From the black winged armour, emerged a pink armour, her hair into a long plat.

'Oh, she's recovered it! Good for her!' Lucy smiled.

'Zoro, if you do not dodge this attack, I cannot guarantee your survival.' Erza pointed her sword at him. 'Bring what you have!' She declared. Zoro tisked and readied himself. Erza pulled out Zoro's other sword she kicked out of his hand earlier. She tossed it to him and in her most mightiest voice, 'Zoro! Show me your strongest form. If you can defeat me, you will one day be the greatest swordsman!' Zoro stared, then smirked. 'All right, but if you do not dodge this attack, I cannot guarantee your survival.' Zoro repeated. 'Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura' A dark, heavy aura flew around Zoro. A demon silhouette was visible, as Zoro seemed to have grown two pairs of ams and a pair of heads!'

'WHAT THE…!' The fairies yelled. Erza was amused. 'Hehe. She's a goner now!' Usopp said, rubbing his nose.

Erza pointed her sword at him. A bright green light came around her sword. 'The attack I'm about to unleash destroyed a whole floating island. So be careful.'

'WHAT?! YOU DESTROYED A WHOLE ISLAND?!' It was the crew's turn to be shocked.

This was the first Makarov heard of this. He let his jaw hit the dirt, then fainted back. 'H-hey, master?!'Gray noticed him falling from the rock he sat upon.

'Debts...Bill… How big…?' Makarov said in an unconscious like state. 'Don't worry master, it was in Edolas.' Gajeel clarified. Makarov snapped back to reality. He jumped back onto the rock he stat on and cleared his throat. 'Ahem. Well, I don't care for that!' Makarov stated. Everyone fell over as soon as those words left his mouth.

'Wait, aren't we on an island right now?' Robin questioned.

'...'

'AHHHHH!' Zoro and Erza yelled, leaping towards each other. They swung their weapons, the nine swords and the pink sword, filled with magical energy, about to touch.

'What the-' 'Hey, what are you..?!' Two giant hands picked two up and separated the two swordsmen from each other.

'Alright you two, that's enough.' 'M-master? What are you doing?' 'Yeah, we haven't finished!' 'If I let you finish, you may destroy the island! And as we all know, this island's sacred to us!' Makarov snapped. 'Also if you destroy the island you may drown our devil users here.' Sanji stated. 'Then we'd have to ride the boat' Laxus added. Natsu was sick already.

The duelists backed down and relaxed. Makarov put them down and returned to his normal size.

Wendy and Chopper rushed to their sides to tent to their wounds. It was nothing bad, just some grazes and cuts.

'It was a good match Zoro. I have to admit, for a non-magic user, that was pretty incredible.' 'Thanks. You're pretty good yourself.' Zoro complimented back. Erza turned around and started to walk.

'Erza!' A voice called out. She turned around and saw Zoro on his knees. 'Please teach me requip magic!' Zoro placed both hands on the ground and lowered his head. Erza smiled, and turned towards him. 'Well, I can sense that there is something there. Fine. I will teach you.'

'Thank you Er-' 'On one condition!' Zoro lifted his head. 'You teach me how to use three swords.' Zoro scoffed with a smile. 'Eye for an eye huh? Alright.' Zoro stood up. 'Then we have a deal.' Erza extended her hand taking Zoro's already extended hand, then shook.

'Squawk!'

Everyone turned and faced a pelican with goggles and a satchel around it's body.

'What is that?' Wendy questioned. 'Oh, that's today's paper.' Sanji replied.

The bird dropped the paper and flew off. 'Thanks!' Lucy called out. 'Squawk!' 'He says "You're welcome"' Chopper translated.

'Chopper, I didn't know you could talk to animals.' Lisanna said bending over. 'Well, I was an animal before, so I can understand them.' Chopper said back.

As Nami picked up the paper, several brown pamphlets flew out and got scattered all over the place.

'What are these?' Lucy asked, picking one tucking a hair behind her ear. 'Oh, these are the new wanted po-' Nami stopped suddenly.

The air was dead silent. 'Y-y-you don't think...' Usopp stuttered. 'That these posters...' Robin continued. 'Are their bounties?!' Chopper finished.

Everyone turned to Lucy, who was staring blankly at the paper.

Zoro picked one up and looked at the poster. '*sigh* Well I did warn you.' Zoro turned the paper over for Lucy to look. 'You attacked the Marines, and now you're wanted. Stargate Lucy.'


	11. The Wanted Fairies

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm back, with another chapter! I also updated chapter 10's ending, so check it out if you haven't.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail**

 **Enjoy!**

Makarov was blue in the face. First, the Magic Council, now this world's army.

'This world really takes it to extremes.' Wendy commented, looking at her poster. 'They even put bounties on our heads.' Gray said looking at his.

'HAHAHAHA! Erza, look at my poster! They named me The Fairy Queen, and I'm worth 50,000 of this world's currency! HAHAHA!' ' _She's lost it.'_ Everyone thought, sweat dropping. 'Oh, good for you.' Erza said wryly, and turned her poster around. 'Look what they named me.' Evergreen squinted at Erza's poster. 'Ehh?! The Fairy Knight Queen worth 10,000,000?!' Evergreen curled in the corner with blue streaks above her head.

'Woah! Hey Natsu! Look how much Beli you're worth!' Luffy waved the paper in his hand. 'Huh? Let me see.' Natsu leaned on Luffy's shoulder, peeking at the poster. 'Wanted Dead or Alive: Dragon Rider Natsu. 10,000,000? AWESOME!' 'NO IT'S NOT!' Lucy whacked Natsu on the head.

'Because of this, we're all individually wanted! This isn't like the wanted we know!' She continued. 'I have to admit, Lucy has a point.' Gray said. He stared at his own poster. ' _Ice Heart Gray. 5,000,000. This is going to be such a pain.'_ Gray put down his poster and let out a sigh.

'Well, it's not like we're going anywhere. I don't see the problem.' 'That's Lightning King for you!' Freed teased, nudging Laxus.

'Hey, where did master go?' Cana pointed out. Everyone looked frantically around.

'Oh, there he is!' Gildarts pointed to Makarov with a piece of paper, glasses, and pencil muttering to himself.

'M-master?' Mirajane came closer, hearing him within her earshot.

'...Times that by the number of ships… about five thousand marine soldiers, that equals to...' Makarov's eyes went white, his mouth opened. 'I can't pay them to make this go away! Not with this number! WHAAAAAHAAAHA!'

'Is he okay?' Nami asked Mirajane, both sweat dropping. 'Just let him be for a while.' Mira said, she and Nami turning around.

'Well, I don't think we should worry. The Marines saw how strong we were, so I doubt they'll be coming back.' Gildarts said with a grin.

'More like the reason they'll chase you! They know you're dangerous, so they'll send everything and everyone in the Marines after you!' Usopp declared. 'No matter! We'll just kick their butts!' Natsu said victoriously. Luffy laughed at his friend. 'Shishishishi! Finally, someone who speaks my language! I'm so with you Natsu!' Luffy and Natsu high fived and laughed.

'NO WAY IN HELL!' Natsu and Luffy fell to the ground, revealing two very annoyed girls. 'Do you _have_ to make everything violent?!' Nami yelled. 'Yeah Natsu, things are already bad as it is!' Lucy backed up.

'Don't worry. I can put runes around the island so that the Marines can't attack.' Freed comforted, taking his sword out.

'That sounds like a good idea. But wouldn't it reduce your strength?' Robin asked. 'Don't worry! I have a super plan! I'll keep a super eye out on the radar, and if something happens, I'll tell Freed to put up his super runes!' Frank explained.

'Alright' Lucy sighed. She turned to Natsu and Luffy, still lying on the ground. 'As for you two, no fighting unless it's absolutely necessary. Got it?' 'A-aye.' The boys replied weakly.

Lucy leaned on the side of the railings, thinking to herself, holding a letter in her hand. She held up the letter with sad eyes, and sighed.

' _Dear Mom._

 _How are you? It's been six days since we were found by pirates in a new world. Oh, but don't worry! They're good pirates. They really remind me of Fairy Tail in a way._

 _So much has happened during these last six days. Erza 'spared' with a swordsman named Zoro who fought with three swords. One of the swords was used with his mouth! Now they're both learning from each other. Erza is learning to use three swords and Zoro is learning how to use requip magic. The navigator Nami is also learning requip. But I have a feeling it's not for fighting purposes._

 _Wendy is teaching their doctor Chopper how to do Healing and Wind Magic. He's actually done it too! He's learnt how to heal basic cuts and bruises using magic. I'm really glad for him. He actually found his form of magic three days ago. His form of magic is Takeover and Transformation, so he's also learning under Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman._

 _Also, please don't be mad, because we got into a fight with the Marines, this world's army, we're all wanted by the government. The Marines gave me the name Stargate Lucy and a bounty of 1,000,000 of this world's currency. But don't worry! We're all fine and we don't plan on being caught. Also, it's sort of the same back home. Being wanted by the Council, I mean._

 _But Natsu insists on fighting the Marines again, which we told him no otherwise our bounties would be raised._

 _Anyway, I love our new friends. They're so kind and funny but, besides Zoro, I haven't seen them fight. I just hope their not as destructive as us._

 _I love you Mom. Even though we're in a rough patch, please look after dad for me._

 _Love,_

 _Lucy'_

The door leading to the kitchen swung open with force. Lucy snapped back to reality and turned around. She saw a stiff Zoro with a broken bottle in his hand walking towards the kitchen, followed by Cana and Erza.

After the door closed, Lucy ran up to them. 'Hey, what's going on?' Lucy asked.

 _Five minutes ago_

'So these are your bounties then?' Erza asked Zoro. 'Yeah.' Zoro kept his straight face on, arms folded. '400,000,00 Beli? That's impressive.' Erza admitted. 'That's nothing. When Luffy first got his bounty, it was 30,000,000 Beli.' 'Wow. That is impressive.' Erza admired.

'Hey Zoro, why is Sanji a drawing?' Cana asked, taking a swig of sake. 'Oh, the original photo was blurry so-' Zoro looked at Cana, and saw what she was drinking. 'HEY! THAT'S MY FAVOURITE SAKE!' Zoro lunged towards Cana, who moved the bottle away from him. 'Nuh uh uh! Drinker's keepers, losers weepers!' Cana said playfully adding a wink. 'Why you…!' Zoro growled. 'Well, if you didn't want other people to find it, then you shouldn't be leaving it around for other people to find.' Cana said, taking another swing.

'Ahh!' She wiped her mouth with her arm, and tossed the almost empty bottle to Zoro. 'THERE'S HARDLY ANY LEFT!' Zoro yelled, his teeth becoming sharp and eyes white and slanted. 'Hey, if you wanna blame someone, blame Sanji.' 'Sanji? Why?' The redhead asked, leaning back. 'He asked what drink I wanted and I asked him for this ship's finest sake. I believe his exact words were "If you love it, you can have the whole box." So I took all fifty bottles.' Cana pointed to the bottle she tossed to Zoro. 'That bottle was the last one.'

Green aura came from Zoro, his eyes dark and evil. His hand tightened on the bottle until it cracked. 'I see. Excuse me for a minute.' Zoro walked in a stiff manner past Cana and exited the room.

Cana and Erza looked at each other and proceeded to follow Zoro.

'E-e-e-e-h' Lucy stuttered. A huge sweat drop was above her head, eyes a straight line, and face sinking to shoulder height. ' _Why do I have a feeling this won't end well?'_

'Ahh, that's good, Mirajane-swan!' Sanji had hearts in his eyes, staring at Mira. 'Mira-nee's been cooking for us since we were young.' Lisanna informed, sitting on the main table. 'Yeah, our sister's a MAN!' Elfman yelled.

'Oooo, something smells good!' A hungry Luffy opened the door, followed by Usopp and Robin. 'Yes Luffy! I'm making a special roast for everyone.' Mira smiled, turning back to the pan. 'Can't wait to try it!' Luffy jumped with excitement, drooling at the smell.

'Hey guys!' An excited Chopper ran towards the group. 'Look! I can do intermediate transformation now!' Chopper closed his eyes and breathed. A white poof came around him, and emerged a doppleganger of Sanji. 'Wow! That's great Chopper!' Mira praised. 'It's like looking into a mirror.' Sanji stated.

'S-s-shut up! That tactic will never work jack asses. Tee-hee!' Chopper said dancing and prancing in the voice of Sanji. 'STOP DANCING! I LOOK RIDICULOUS!' Sanji yelled with a tick mark at the back of his head. 'Hey check this out!' Chopper yelled, taking out a cigarette. 'Miss, I know how it feels to be alone in this cruel cold world. But it doesn't matter anymore, because...' Chopper impersonated Sanji's heart eyes, even though he was talking to thin air. 'I AM HERE, AND I WILL BE YOUR KNIGHT!' The room couldn't hold it. Everyone bursted out laughing and Luffy and Usopp fell to the ground, unable to control their laughter. Even Robin was laughing hard at this sight. 'Why you...!' Sanji growled, not amused.

'YOU JACK ASS!' A foot implanted the back of Chopper, still in Sanji's form. Chopper rolled to the other side of the room, banging into the wall making a dent. A white poof came out once more, revealing an unconscious Chopper, his eyes swirling. 'Uhhh...'

'Oh Chopper!' Zoro said in surprise. 'YOU DITZ! WHY DID YOU HIT HIM?!' Sanji yelled, pushing his face into Zoro's. Zoro re-kindled his anger and clashed his forehead with Sanji's. 'I'm sorry I mistook him for _your ugly mug!' '_ What was that, you marimo?! AND WHAT'S YOUR DEAL ANYWAY!' 'Oh, YOU KNOW VERY WELL, LOVE COOK!'

Zoro pointed to his bottle, then jerked his thumb towards the three girls standing in the doorway. Sanji sighed and lit his cigarette. 'You know me Zoro. If a lady asks for the finest bottle, I give it to her. And besides...' Sanji blew out a puff, and looked at Zoro dead in the eye. 'I had to give it all away before you lost anymore brain cells.' Lighting struck behind Zoro, several tick marks appearing on his face. 'Say that again… I dare you...' Zoro said, gritting his teeth and reaching for his sword. 'Sure. I had to give your sake away… so you wouldn't get any dumber.' 'THAT'S IT! I'M KILLING YOU TODAY, YOU STUPID LOVE COOK!' 'I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY, MOSS FOR BRAINS!'

'Sanji... Zoro...' A menacing voice said behind them. 'WHAT?!' They yelled, turning around. They both met eyes with a ferocious demon, scarlet hair waving like a flame. 'Good friends... do not fight.' 'A-aye!' They both stuttered. 'Good! Oh Mira, let me help with that.' 'Thank you Erza.'

 _'D-demon._ ' Everyone thought.

Zoro stared at Erza, who was smiling and talking with her good friend. He smirked, thinking back to everything that had happened during this week. ' _Erza… Thank you for making me stronger.'_

At the same time on the shore, Gray and Natsu got into yet another fight. 'I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE RAISED BY DRAGONS, I CAN KICK YOUR BUTT ANY DAY!' 'Oh, SAYS THE GUY WHO CAN'T EVEN KEEP HIS SHIRT ON!' 'What are you ta-' 'Gray-sama, Juvia has prepared a love pic-GRAY-SAMA, YOUR CLOTHES!' Juvia screamed. 'Oh, crap!' Gray ran off into the bushes and emerged fully dressed. 'HAHAHA! See?! There's no way you'll win a fight against me Gray!' 'You wanna go you stupid hot head?!' Gray threatened, putting his right fist into his left palm 'Bring it on, you pervert ice princess!' Natsu's fists caught a light, and charged towards Gray.

'AHHHH!' 'Will you two...KNOCK IT OFF?!' The boys fell over with steam rising from the bumps in their skulls, blood streaming down their nose and some teeth missing. 'Jeez, you two are just as bad as Sanji and Zoro!'

'Ah! Nami-san's heart is cold as stone. Like my heart when it stopped beating. YOHOHOHOHO!'

'They've been like that since they were kids.' Levy stepped out into the open, carrying a book on the world's history. 'Really?' Nami questioned. 'Yeah. I can't remember a day they weren't fighting when they weren't on missions.' Laxus chimed.

'I don't know if I could put up with a _super_ rivalry all my life.' Franky thought out loud.

Nami sighed and looked down at Gray and Natsu. She thought back to her conversation with Mira a few nights ago.

' _What do you mean, Mira?' 'It doesn't mean anything. Like I said, everyone in Fairy Tail has a tragic past, one way or another. Natsu, like the other Dragon Slayers, lost his foster parent seven years ago. Gray saw his teacher sacrifice her life for him and his friend right before his eyes. And Erza was a child slave. She lost her right eye due to torture, and now she has an artificial one. Ask anyone here. They all have a tragic past one way or another.'_

Mira's words echoed through Nami's head. ' _And yet they keep going as if nothing's wrong. Just like us.'_ Nami smiled and crouched down. She pulled the boys heads up with their hair and gave a grin.

'Right, listen up. If you two don't stop it, I'm fining you both one million beli each!' She dropped their heads back in the sand and walked away from the scene. Franky ran up to them and whispered. 'Just obey her. You can't win this one.'

'EVERYONE! THE ROAST IS READY! COME ON BOARD!' Mira called out. 'Alright!' Natsu jumped up and sprinted towards the boat. 'Natsu! Wait!' Natsu turned behind to see Wendy. 'Let me put on a Troia first. We don't want you spewing all over the food.' 'Oh! Thanks Wendy!'

The dining hall was filled with laughter and joy. Lucy and Nami kept whacking the boys for eating too much, Cana was being protected by her father from the perverts, Chopper kept making impersonations, and to top it all of, Brook played sweet melodies for everyone to enjoy. Everyone was happy. Even Carla went loose and drank sake. 'To a never ending friendship! Cheers!' 'Cheers!' Everyone cheered after Luffy.

On a more colder and dark ship, Smoker was looking at the horizon, thinking to himself. ' _One day left, and we'll arrive at the destination. This time, I will not let you go that easily._ TASHIGI!' A clumsy woman stumbled onto the deck, and saluted her superior. 'Get the troops ready for battle! Tomorrow's the day we take in the Straw Hats and the new criminals!' 'Yes sir!' She scuttled off to fill her duty to her superior. As she entered the door, Smoker could hear smashes, clutters, and yells. He sighed at this. ' _What am I going to do with that woman?'_ He looked up to the starry sky, and his brow crinkled with anger. ' _Prepare yourself, Straw Hats!'_


	12. Smoker Arrives

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail**

 **Enjoy!  
**

Crickets chirped into the early morning. The crew and guild were all slumped on the tables, chairs, and lying on the floor. Natsu mistook Lucy for Happy and held on to her most of the night. 'Happy… it's almost… time… for fishing….' Natsu muttered in his sleep, still holding on to Lucy. 'Aye...' The blue cat replied, sleeping on a rouge beam. 'Yes Gray-sama… How many children… would you like...' Juvia smiled, clearly enjoying her dream. 'Sanji… Meat...' 'You just ate….stop being….greedy….' 'But I'm… hungry….' 'I'm trying... to sleep… so shut up….' 'Shut up…. you marimo…. you sleep….all the time….'

Franky was snoring with the radar next to him. The radar blinked five blue dots, coming closer and closer to the center of the screen. The radar started flashing red and beeping an alarm like sound. 'Franky… set the alarm… to snooze...' Luffy complained. 'Yeah… sure...' Franky reached out for the radar but everyone woke up, not to the alarm, but to a cannonball splash rocking the ship. 'Huh?!' Everyone was up on their feet, except Natsu, whose face became green and sick like. 'N-Natsu! Hang on! Troia!' 'Phew! Feeling better already! Thanks Wendy!'

Everyone ran outside, to see about five ships coming towards the Sunny.

'STRAW HATS! I HAVE COME FOR YOU!' Luffy squinted, shading his eyes from the rising sun. 'Lend me those.' Luffy stretched his arm across to Usopp, who had binoculars around his neck. 'Luffy! I was about to use them! And you could've just asked!' 'But you have your goggles.' Luffy countered. ' _Actual logic!'_ Usopp thought, taken a back.

Luffy peeped into the binoculars, and saw an angry Smoker, staring down at them. 'OH CRAP! SMOKER!' 'Who?' Natsu asked. 'He's a Marine who's been chasing us for a _super_ long time.' Franky explained, panaking. 'Wait, if Smoker's here, then...'

'ZORO! YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE! I WILL CONFISCATE THE KATANA YOU HOLD, AND SAVE THEM FROM YOUR EVIL HANDS!'

' _Damn it! Nothing good ever comes from that woman!'_ 'Zoro, who is she?' Erza asked, turning a cold eye towards Zoro. 'W-well you could say she's my jinx...' Happy stared at Zoro, then smiled a cheeky smile. 'You llllike her!'

The swordsman kicked Happy out of the atmosphere after those words left Happy's mouth.

'Franky! Why didn't you say anything?!' Bickslow asked. Franky reached for the radar, and realized what happened. 'The alarm earlier must have been a warning that Marines were coming! And I thought it was the alarm clock!' 'That's no exception!' Freed said gritting his teeth, as he, Bickslow, and Zoro kicked him until gray dust surrounded Franky. 'We gotta get out of here!' Usopp yelled shaking like a leaf. 'Agreed!' The whole crew prepared to set sail.

'Why?' Lucy asked, tilting her head. 'Because I can't defeat Smoker! Whenever I punch him, he turns to smoke!'Luffy explained, pulling the ropes for the sails.

Wendy blinked and looked at the Marine ships. ' _He turns to smoke whenever someone punches him… That's it!_ Everyone! I have a plan! Gajeel, I'll need you for this one.'

Everyone crowded around Wendy, listening to her plan. 'That sounds like a _super_ good plan. Let's try it!' 'Yeah!'

'Freed! The runes!' Makarov ordered. 'Yes sir!' Freed jumped of the railing of the ship, and flew towards the ships. He took out his sword and drew a line in the sea. 'Marines, Marine Ships, bullets, bombs, and cannonballs cannot cross this line!' Freed muttered as he drew the line. Every weapon was aiming to get past that line, but it was no use. Cannonballs exploded on contact, bullets were deflected, and the bombs were useless.

Amidst all the havoc, Wendy prepared to launch her plan. 'Do you guys know what to do?' 'Yeah! Let's do this!' Gajeel grinned.

'I hope you know what you're doing Wendy.' Charla said in a worried tone, as she grabbed Wendy's back and took her up. 'Ready to kick some butt Gajeel?' Pantherlily asked. 'Yeah! I've been itching to fight!'

The two Dragonslayers flew off towards the head ship. After two minutes of flying, the pair put their plan into action. 'Gajeel! I leave everything to you!' And with that, Wendy dove down flying just an inch above the sea.

'So you're Smoker, huh?' Smoker looked up, and met eyes with Gajeel, his arms folded and smirking a smirk filled with arrogance, and his back looked like it had sprouted wings. 'What do you want, Iron Dragon Gajeel?' Smoker called out. 'Isn't it obvious? I want a fight!' Smoker looked at Gajeel, Gajeel looked at Smoker. Smoker took out his cigars, and lit them up. As he sighed, he puffed out a huge cloud of toxins. 'Fine. You can take the first shot.' Smoker said. Gajeel smirked, showing his teeth. ' _Going to plan…_ IRON DRAGON CLUB!' Gajeel reeled his arm back, and pushed his arm forward. As he did so, his arm turned into an iron steel club, heading towards Smoker. Smoker stood there, not moving a muscle, emotionless. As Gajeel hit Smoker's stomach, his entire middle section turned into smoke. 'A Devil fruit user, are you?' Smoker asked Gajeel, whose arm was still engulfed in Smoker's Devil power. 'No. Try wizard.'

'Wizard?' Tashigi repeated. Gajeel swung his arm back and forth, forcing Smoker to turn his whole body into smoke.

'What do you hope to do? You know your attacks are futile, so why do you keep attacking?' Gajeel smirked at his question. 'Gee-hee. Well, if I told you… It wouldn't be as fun. Now would it?' Gajeel raised his blood coloured eyes, as they meet with Smoker's widened eyes.

A blue speck rose from the side of the boat, revealing a twelve year old with blue hair. She took a deep breath in, 'Roar of the...' and as she let it out, a tornado like wind was let loose. 'SKY DRAGON!' 'What?!' Smoker proclaimed.

Tashigi watched in horror as she saw her partner be blown away into nothing. She couldn't say anything. She couldn't move a muscle. Her face became dark and angry, like something clicked, as if a split personality was shown. She reached for her katana and ran towards Wendy. 'DAMN YOU! SKY DRAGON MAIDEN!' Tashigi jumped up, and swung her katana down on Wendy and Charla. They both turned, eyes widened and scared. It was too late for them to move out of the way. 'WENDY! CHARLA!'

A heartbeat could only be heard. Gajeel flew forward, trying to block Tashigi's sword from finding Wendy's flesh. He reeled his arm back, hoping his club would get there in time.

 _Three_

Tashigi's sword was less than an inch away from embedding Wendy's flesh. Wendy closed her eyes, preparing herself for the pain.

 _Two_

A glimpse of red and green hair ran past the other Marines. Gajeel yelled out a cry of mercy, wanting Wendy to be spared.

 _One_

 _Cling!_

Wendy opened her eyes, and gasped. 'Zoro! Erza!'

She looked up to her saviours, standing tall and proud, using their swords to prevent Wendy's demise. 'Wendy! Are you alright?!' Zoro asked. 'Yeah...' Wendy replied, nodding. 'How did you get here?!' Wendy asked. 'That doesn't matter. Charla! Get Wendy out of here!' Erza demanded. 'R-right!' Charla flew away with a still stunned Wendy in her arms. 'Gajeel! Pantherlily! Let's go!' 'Yeah!' The called back, following them.

'GET BACK HERE! YOU MUST PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!' Tashigi ran around Zoro and Erza, chasing after the Dragon Slayers. As she jumped to grab them, she was pulled back by a strong hand.

Tashigi looked behind her, and saw a scarlet haired woman grasping her jacket. her eyes were dark and evil. 'You're wrong. It is you who must pay. For trying to kill our comrade.' She said menacingly. A glow came around Erza's body, and she emerged from the light wearing Bandages around her chest, hair in a high ponytail, red pants with a flaming pattern, and holding a katana in her free hand. Tashigi couldn't believe her eyes. In less than a second, her armour and weapon had changed.

'You're… The Fairy Knight Queen!'

'Wendy!' Everyone yelled as she and Gajeel landed on the deck. 'Oh, thank goodness!' Everyone huddled around her, tears flowing down their cheeks. 'Thank God you're safe.' Nami said, hugging Wendy, tears flowing down. 'We couldn't bare with ourselves if we lost you.' Lucy cried, hugging Wendy.

'You're lucky that moss-for-brains and Erza-chwan reached there in time.' Sanji said, keeping his cool. 'Oh, speaking of which, how did they get there. And where's Juvia?' Gray stepped forward to answer the question. 'I made an ice bridge for them.' Wendy looked over the side of the boat. She saw a frosty river leading towards the fleet. 'Juvia went with them as well to get rid of the fleet.' Gray continued. 'We asked Luce if she could do it, but she denied.' Natsu stated. 'I can't because she'd sink us too!' Lucy countered.

'I don't know why I can just sink the ships. I mean one touch and-' 'NO WAY! We are trying to be SUBTLE about this, so that our bounties aren't raised any higher!' Lucy barked at Gildarts. 'And yet Erza's fighting.' Gray said, jerking his thumb towards the ship. Lucy stopped and thought about that statement.

'WE'RE DOOMED!' 'Oi oi oi' Everyone said in unison.

Suddenly, the ships started swirling in a circle. 'Oh, looks like she's started.' Luffy noticed, watching the whole show from the horizontal beam built on the main mast.

Back on the headship, Erza, Zoro, and Tashigi were fighting it out. The trio were panting and they all were grazed. Tashigi had a cut on her cheek, Erza was bleeding around the waist, and Zoro's leg was cut.

'Requip!'

Erza changed into her leopard printed Flight Armor and ran with speed towards Tashigi. 'What?!'

Several punches and kicks were implanted into her body.

Tashigi fell to the ground with one knee, catching her breath. She used her katana to lift herself up and took a fighting stance.

'Zoro, I think it's about time we finished this.' 'Yeah.' Erza transformed back to her first battle armor. She flicked her high ponytail off her shoulder, as three glows came to her hands. 'Shall we try the new technique?' Zoro asked with a grin. 'I have been dying to try it.' Erza admitted.

The glows from her hand cleared, showing three katanas in her hand. She raised one up to her mouth, and bit down hard on it. Zoro removed the bandana from his arm, and tied it around his forehead. He unsheathed Wado, and took it to his mouth.

Tashigi tisked, and readied herself.

'Akuma majikku sutairu: Yōsei akuma-fū bureido!' (Demon Magic Style: Fairy Demon Wind Blade)

The two spun around, and launched their attacks. A bright, yet dark and sinister wind flew towards Tashigi. As the wind hit her, cuts from her body opened all over. She started to fall back, since she had enough. ' _I… lost. I'm sorry… I couldn't avenge you… Captain Smoker...'_ Tashigi fell to the floor unconscious.

Zoro closed his eyes and sheathed his swords. Erza changed back to her Heart Kreuz Armor. 'Juvia. Did you find him?' Erza asked, turning her head to the railings. Juvia emerged from the water, her lower body merged with the water. 'Yes. To Luffy's request, Juvia found him. Also, Juvia has knocked out all the Marines.' Juvia lifted up her water lock with an unconscious Smoker's head outside the lock. She laid Smoker next to Tashigi, and turned to Zoro and Erza. 'Where do you want Juvia to send the ships?' Zoro removed his bandanna and opened his eyes. 'Send them to the G8 Marine Base. It's not that far from here. We passed it on the way here.'

'Zoro, are you sure you should be giving her directions?' Zoro turned around with a tick mark on his forehead. 'Nami, shut it!' 'Don't forget about the two million beli you owe me Zoro.' Nami said, passing him. 'Why you…!' Nami handed a piece of paper to Juvia. 'Just make the ships follow this route.' 'Sure.'

'No...' Everyone turned around to see a wobbly Tashigi stand up. 'I will… Avenge Captain Smoker!' Tashigi ran up to Juvia, whose body just let the sword pass through. 'W-What?! A Devil user?!' 'Mini Water whip.' Juvia chanted. The water extended to the back of Tashigi's neck and hit her, knocking her out almost instantly.

'You guys could have held back a little.' Nami said, picking Tashigi up and lying her back down next to Smoker. 'If we did, it would've taken longer to knock her out.' Erza said. 'And besides, I can't forgive her for almost killing Wendy.' Zoro added, darkening his voice.

'Anyway, Juvia will set the course.' Juvia raised her arm, and a current in the ocean appeared, forcing the ships to take the path. 'Nice Juvia!' Nami praised. 'Let's go. We don't want to end up in enemy territory do we?' Erza said as she walked to the front of the ship. 'Yeah.' The others agreed. 'Especially after what happened last time we were there.' Zoro whispered to Nami. 'Yeah. If we went back, they'd kill us on the spot.' Nami replied, thinking back to the events that happened at that base.

They lept off the ship and used the ice bridge to walk back to Tenrou Island.


	13. Goodbye My Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail**

 **Enjoy!**

'Oh, looks like they're leaving!' Usopp said, adjusting his goggles. 'I knew we could count on Juvia.' Mira smiled. 'Yeah, when it comes to water, she's the ruler.' Gray said, smiling. 'Hey, what if other ships attack them on the way back?' Chopper asked in an innocent matter. 'Don't worry, I put up runes saying that pirates and anything they touch cannot attack the ships.' Freed said, descending from the sky.

'Good going everyone! Total success!' Luffy yelled, laughing.

A strong wind came upon Luffy, blowing his hat away. 'Ah, my hat!' Luffy extended his arms to grab it but as he closed his fist, the wind changed direction and blew the hat into the forest. 'My hat!' Luffy cried. Natsu jumped off the boat and ran into the trees. 'Luffy! Follow me! I can trace your hat!' Luffy jumped off the boat and followed Natsu close behind.

Natsu sniffed the air, catching a star hat aura mixed with Luffy's. The two ended up in front of eight caves, labeled A to H. 'Which way… which way… I know! H for hat!' Luffy pointed towards the cave and ran towards it. 'Wait.' Natsu grabbed Luffy's collar and sniffed the air. 'This way.' Natsu pulled Luffy into cave E and both disappeared into the darkness.

'Man! What's with this crater?' Luffy asked, looking to his side aweing at the hole. 'Oh that? That's the aftermath with my fight with Gildarts.' Natsu replied still walking. 'WOW! GILDARTS MUST BE STRONG!' Luffy said, stars in his eyes. 'Yeah he is. Ever since I was a kid, I challenged him to fights and lost every time. But on that day, I finally beat him.' Natsu grinned, still walking. Luffy turned back to his front and kept on walking.

'Hey, you sure my hat's in here?' Luffy asked looking around. 'The scent is still far off, so no.' Natsu replied.

The boys continued walking in the cave, until a light came up in their faces. As they emerged from the cave, they saw a grave underneath a tree's route. On top of the grave, was Luffy's hat. Natsu walked over to the grave and picked up the hat. He turned to his friend with a smile and tossed it to him. 'There ya go!' Natsu called out. Luffy caught it and smiled.

'Thanks Natsu. This hat is really precious to me.' Oh? How so?' Natsu asked. 'When I was a kid, a pirate saved my life and gave me this hat. He asked me to take care of it for him, so I made it my top priority to never lose or damage this hat.' Luffy placed the hat on his head.

'Oh, I see. Yeah, I couldn't live with myself if I lost a special possession of mine.' Natsu looked down at his scarf and grasped it with his hand. 'Hmm? Natsu, is that scarf special to you?' Luffy asked. 'Yeah. My father Igneel gave it to me. About seven years ago, he vanished and I made it my mission to find him. This scarf is the only physical thing he gave me...' Natsu looked down, greatly saddened. He felt a pat on his shoulder, and saw a smiling Luffy. 'I know you'll find him one day. So don't give up!' Luffy encouraged with a grin. Natsu grinned back. 'Yeah. Thanks, Luffy.' Natsu held out his fist. Luffy smiled. 'No problem,' and they fistbumped.

'Luffy!' 'Oh, Nami!'

'Natsu!' 'Lucy?'

'There you two are!' Everyone came out of the cave painting. 'Jeez.. don't go… running.. off… like that...' Gray told Natsu. 'Hey, where are we?' Sanji asked. 'Oh, this is Master Mavis's grave site.' Cana explained. 'Hmm? You mean that girl we saw seven days ago?'

Zoro questioned. 'Yep, her.' Cana said. 'So she's a ghost, basically.' Luffy summed up. 'You realize that now?' Sanji sighed. 'G-g-g-g-ghost huh? I-I-I ain't a-a-a-afraid o-of n-n-n-n-n-no -g-g-ghost!' Usopp said, trying to put on a brave face. ' _That's right, Usopp wasn't there when we saw her disappear.'_ Nami realised.

'Boo.' 'AIEEEEEEE!' Usopp jumped up and hugged a tree branch, shaking out of his boots. 'HAHAHAHAHAHA!' Everyone on the ground was bending over with laughter. 'W-w-who d-d-d-did t-t-that?! W-wh-who in-i-insulted the f-f-fierce C-c-c-captain U-U-Usopp?!' Usopp looked down and noticed a sakura haired teen high fiving the capitan. 'Natsu! What was that for?!' 'Hehehe, I have no idea what you're talking about.'

A friendly giggle came upon the trees. 'Master Mavis!' Makarov gasped. 'Looks like you're all doing well.' She lept down from the trees, her feet softly touching the ground. 'Master Mavis, what brings you here? Gildarts asked. 'Oh yes, that's right!' Mavis clapped her hands together and smiled. 'Today, you're all going home!'

'Really?!' Evergreen asked, happy. Mavis nodded. 'The power has restored itself, and it's enough for everyone to return!' The fairies were cheering and yelling with joy. Natsu suddenly stopped dancing. 'But...' Everyone turned to the Straw Hats. 'What about you guys?' Wendy asked. 'It's fine. We learnt a lot from you guys. We'll never forget you.' Luffy smiled, trying to hold tears back.

'Yeah. Thanks you guys. Especially you Erza.' Erza smiled, tears in her eyes. 'No, I should thank you Zoro. You taught me fighting techniques I thought were never possible. So thank you.' Erza walked up to him and gave him a hug. Zoro was stunned at first, but wrapped his arms around her and hugged back.

'Wendy, Mira, Elfman, Lisanna. Thank you so much for teaching me what you know.' Chopper said sadly with a bow. 'And thank you Chopper for being a great student.' Mira replied, kneeling down and patting him on the head. 'Mira...' Chopper looked at the faces, who smiled at them with great kindness. He teared up and leapt into Mira's arms, crying his eyes out. 'I'm going *sniff* to miss you!' Wendy, Elfman, and Lisanna came in for a group hug.

'Well, I guess this is it!' Nami said to Lucy. 'Yeah, I guess.' The girls hugged each other and smiled with tears. 'Make sure your idiots don't damage any more stuff!' Lucy giggled. 'Same to you, Nami.'

'A-are you sure Robin?' 'Yes Miss Script. That book is sold in most stores, so it's fine. Think of it as a parting gift.' Levy smiled and gazed at her new book. 'Thank you, Robin! I'm sorry I don't have anything for you...' 'It's fine Miss Script.' Robin held up a jar of soil, leaves and insects. 'I have this from your island.' Levy smiled an awkward smile. 'Well, if that's what makes you happy...'

'Ah, so this is goodbye, my dear angels!' Sanji and Brook walked up to all the fairy girls and their final attempts. 'Do not cry as we part, for you will be alive in our hearts! And I will always love you!' 'Nice try, but no.' Cana says plainly as she slapped him in the back of his head. 'As a parting gift, may I see your pa-' 'AS IF!' All the girls yelled, punching and kicking the already dead man to death.

'Thanks for taking the look out tasks with us Franky.' 'Oh it was no problem. Master Makarov.' As he and Makarov shook hands, Gildarts, Laxus and the Raijinshuu Tribe joined them. 'So, what are you guys going to do now?' Gildarts asked. 'Oh, just sail more of the high seas, looking for more _super_ adventures.' Everyone chuckled and waved goodbye to him.

'Another world huh? So we won't see each other again?' Gray banged Usopp on the head and smiled. 'What are you talking about? I'm sure in time we'll meet again.' 'Gray-sama is right, Usopp-kun!' Juvia backed up, smiling. 'Gee-hee. Yeah. You shouldn't give up on hope so soon.' Usopp looked at the smiling faces, and teared up. 'Hey now, I thought captains weren't meant to cry.' Gray teased. 'S-shut up! I just had dirt in my eye!' Usopp denied, rubbing the tears from his eyes.

'Well, have a safe trip home. We'll remember you guys. We even pinned your wanted posters to our little wall of fame.' Luffy extended his hand out to Natsu. 'Yeah. We'll never forget you too. Happy has all your wanted posters, so we'll pin 'em up when we get back.' Natsu grasped his hand in Luffy's. 'Don't get caught by the Marines.' Natsu teased. 'Of course. If I did, I'd never become the Pirate King.' The two shook hands for the final time.

'Good luck, Natsu.'

'Good luck, Luffy.'

And the two let go.

'Bye!' 'Be careful!' 'Don't forget us ladies!' The crew stood on their ship, far away from the island. 'Goodbye!' 'Thank you for everything!' 'Good luck!' The guild stood on the shore, waving their friends goodbye. The fairies turned around and walked into the forest, where Mavis was waiting. 'Everyone ready?'

The pirates watched, as the golden sphere dominated the island and sunk into the sea. The insignia of Fairy Tail, disappearing into the blue unknown. Franky looked at the radar and saw the yellow dot, blinking until it disappeared.

'So they're gone now, huh?' Nami said, sad. 'Man, they were one crazy group. Like us I guess.' Usopp said, smiling. Luffy wiped his tears and smiled. 'Don't worry! We'll see them again! I know it.' 'Luffy...' Nami whispered. 'ALL RIGHT! LET'S GO ON AN ADVENTURE!' 'Yeah!'

As the crew turned their ship, a huge rumbling came beneath them. 'W-w-what the…!' Luffy asked, trying to regain his balance. Chopper ran over to the side of the boat and hopped onto the railing. 'Luffy! We're being sucked into a whirlpool!' Chopper reported to the captain. 'What?! Nami! Get us out!' Luffy ordered the navigator. 'I can't… It's too late! Everyone, hold onto something!' Nami barked. 'Ahhh! We're going to die, we're going to die, we're going to die, we're going to die, WE'RE GOING TO DIE!' Usopp yelled, as the ship sunk beneath the ocean.


	14. Preview

**Alas, this story has come to a close.**

 **BUT DON'T WORRY! A sequel is in the process, as it is the pirates turn to end up in the Fairy Tail World!**

 **Here's a preview:**

'WHERE THE HELL AM I?!' Luffy shouted out to the world.

'That idiot... He has no idea where he is and he runs off as if he knows the place!' Name said, gritting her teeth and raising her fist. 'Well, he has been doing that at every town. Just leave him be.' Zoro said lazily.

'I really miss them...' A sad Natsu toyed with his drink, not bothering to take a sip. 'Natsu, drink up. I know you're upset, but we'll see them again. I know it!' Lucy said, encouraging Natsu. 'Thanks Lucy.'

Suddenly the doors burst open, and a yell filled the room.

'FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!'


	15. Announcement

**Hi guys I have some exciting news!**

 **I was thinking that with the 'Pirates on Tenrou Island Arc' I could write mini stories. OVA's if you want to call it that. I'm already working on one when Natsu tries to becomes a...ahem...'great' detective.**

 **So what do you guys think, should there be mini-stories/OVAs?**

 **Let me know what you think, and send me ideas for what OVA story you would like to see!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
